Mermaid Festa
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: "En el mundo existen cosas desconocidas, cosas que el ser humano no logra comprender aún y que en cierta manera le aterra, pero al final de cuentas el ser humano le teme a lo que es extraño. En esta historia se verá como un grupo de chicas con un virus M, intentaran lidiar con sus habilidades y poderes especiales".
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. El primer encuentro

El día era completamente soleado, el cielo brillaba en un completo azulado radiante todo estaba en completo orden y serenidad cuando esta se vería claramente interrumpida por el sonido de algo cayendo del cielo, una especie de contenedor criogénico, iva en dirección hacia una isla en medio del océano pacifico a una alta velocidad, pero de la nada este artefacto estaba siendo frenado en seco por lo que parecía un campo de fuerza gravitatorio, mismo que estaba siendo desquebrajado logrando de que en la barrera se formara un hoyo traspasando el contenedor hacia la atmosfera de esa zona aparentemente desolada.

Pero entre la velocidad y la fuerza que uso el contenedor se destruyó explotando en el aire, pero entre humo y escombros algo salió del interior en picada, una persona… una chica de cabellos cortos naranja, complexión delgada, de al menos 1.70 de estatura, claramente inconsciente que en tan solo segundos impacto en la orilla de la arena que dio como conclusión un sonido en seco violento, vestía un uniforme de colegiala. Así se quedaría un buen rato hasta que la marea llego a tocar sus mejillas obligándola a despertar de golpe.

¿Dónde estoy, nya?, ¿Qué es este lugar, nya? Mama… Papa... —

Aturdida se levanto tomándose la cabeza recordando que hace tiempo la habían separado de sus padres unos hombres de gobierno de Japón, su rostro entre tristeza y frustración comenzó a emanar lágrimas de esos iris verde-claros, cayendo de rodillas. Recordaba cómo fue llevada a un laboratorio donde le realizaron miles de experimentos, el hecho de que en un contenedor fue sedada y forzada a ir a un lugar con chicas con sus extrañas habilidades ya que no encajaba en la sociedad.

Al paso de los minutos se levantó y comenzó a vagar por la playa de esa isla, sin saber a dónde ir, con hambre, estaba completamente desahuciada. No parecía que encontraría un lugar donde comer, donde dormir o ropa ya que la suya estaba mojada pero el destino le tenía algo preparado, ya que a pocos metros de ahí escucho voces y risas, de ¿Chicas? Por lo cual corrió hacia la dirección donde provenían esas voces encontrándose con algo realmente incómodo para ella, que produjo un sonrojo en su rostro y para no ser detectada se ocultó detrás de unas rocas para solamente observar esa escena.

Umi – chan solamente es un poco de bloqueador solar, no voy a tocar más allá de tus brazos y piernas — Una chica estaba sentada en una alfombra esta tenía el cabello grisáceo lacio y ojos color miel, usaba un bikini verde claro que dejaba ver a la perfección la figura que poseía. Tenía una encantadora sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera, además de una voz dulce y llena de inocencia que le untaba bloqueador a otra chica acostada boca abajo que lucía nerviosa por completo.

Kotori – chan… esto… es tan vergonzoso! — Se trataba de excusar la chica de cabello azulado lacio y del mismo tono de ojos que la contraria, sonrojada hasta las ojeras tartamudeando y jadeando de la pena. Lucía un bikini azul que igual dejaba ver la belleza de si figura femenina.

Por esa esa escena Rin no sabía si acercarse a ellas, si pedirles ayuda o simplemente buscar otro lugar a donde ir pero al parecer ese no era su día de suerte ya que al intentar retroceder, golpeo una roca alarmando a las otras chicas las cuales se levantaron alertas.

¿Escuchaste eso Umi – chan?

Si, Kotori – chan…

Ambas comenzaron a caminar entre los alrededores para buscar de dónde provino el sonido, esto hizo entrar en pánico a Rin, retrocediendo como su cuerpo se lo permitiera pero el pánico sería más notorio cuando en su espalda sintió el tacto suave de algo chocar con ella, prácticamente estaba pálida y sudando a tope, volteando su mirada hacia atrás percatándose de que Kotori la miraba con seriedad en sus ojos con las manos en sus caderas, pero de nuevo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios pero esta vez con un tono pícaro exclamando suavemente.

Umi – chan, encontré algo… —

Umi rápidamente su puso delante de ella bloqueando su paso, teniendo una mirada opuesta a la de Kotori, era fría y penetrante una mira que sería capaz de intimidar a cualquiera, dirigiéndose a una asustadiza Rin con autoridad.

¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo llegaste a Otonokizaka? ¿Eres una exter o una liberator? —

Las preguntas caían como piedras que en vez de Rin se tranquilizara, lograban que su pánico estuviera al límite, temblando y tratando de responder a sus preguntas como podía… Algo difícil, ya que temía por su vida, estaba sola contra 2 chicas que no conocía y en una isla solitaria sería fácil cometer un crimen sin dejar rastro.

Tomando un breve respiro e intentando sonar lo más calmada posible respondería..

Mi nombre es Rin Hoshizora, nya… No sé cómo llegue a este lugar nya, ni sé que es exter o liberator, solo quiero ir a casa nya, —

La peliazul y la peligrisacea veían como no parecía entender dónde estaba, por un momento sintieron pena por ella, pero pensaron en llevarla a μ's, un lugar donde vivían chicas tanto exter como liberator, era una fortaleza dirigida por la directora Honoka Kousaka, así que la tomaron por los brazos, para empezar a caminar hacia los arboles pero aunque era delgada y en apariencia inofensiva rin forcejeaba lo que hacía que tanto Kotori como Umi se molestaran soltándola de golpe. Quedándose frente a Rin.

Bien Rin – chan, ya que no quieres cooperar te llevaremos a μ's, por la fuerza, Umi- chan… es hora de mostrarle a esta chica lo que es un Exter y que un liberator. —

Kotori – chan… es necesario… no creo que sea necesaria la fuerza bruta…—

Umi – chan… Onegai! —

Se ruborizaría Umi por cómo le suplico Kotori hacer algo no quedándole otra opción más que aceptar, por lo tanto Kotori se acercaría a ella y comenzaría a tocar su pecho con la diestra masajeándolo con calidez, apegando su cuerpo al suyo propinándole un beso apasionado que intensifico el sonrojo en ella, pasando a meter su mano bajo el brasier palpando su pezón con su dedo índice provocando que este se erectase, el éxtasis estaba intensificándose, bajo la zurda a su intimidad que comenzó a palpar introduciendo sus dedos bajo su bikini escuchándose entre beso y beso gemidos por parte de Umi, quien sorprendentemente al tensarse por completo placer, brillaba intensamente formándose un halo de luz en el lugar y cuando este finalmente se disipo solamente estaba Kotori, sosteniendo con su diestra un arco metálico con flechas de energía, riendo de forma inocente y picara, exclamando suavemente.

Bien Rin – chan, te explicare, Exter y liberator son sub especies de un virus, el virus M que le habilidades especiales a su portadores, a los liberator la capacidad de transformar a los exter en armas llamadas arm y los exter darles su poder a los liberator para usar sus arm para el combate de ataque y defensa, ¿Lo entendiste? —

Rin por su parte estaba entre asustada y más confundida, solamente atinó a decir ¿Nya? Lo que hizo que Kotori suspirase decepcionada, alzando su arco jalando una flecha de energía hacia atrás apuntando hacia ella y de golpe la disparo hacia ella, Rin por otra parte abrió grande la boca al darse cuenta que le había disparado a matar. Como pudo se hizo a un lado apenas pasándose la flecha por un costado pero esta exploto en donde impacto dejando escombros por doquier y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de golpe al suelo.

Kotori no satisfecha por fallar, siguió disparando más y más flechas de energía que iva fallando una y otra vez porque Rin a pesar de ser delgada tenía una gran destreza y agilidad facilitándole huir del lugar, siendo perseguida por su cazadora.

Rin – chan, no huyas… solamente queremos llevarte a μ's, coopera y todo será más sencillo.. —

Ni loca, nya! Me mataras, nya!, Alejate,nya! —

En la persecución en la playa de Otonokizaka, Rin asustada y corriendo por su vida no se dio cuenta que había un tronco en su camino e inevitablemente caería en este de cara, temiendo lo peor. Solamente cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido esperando el tiro de gracia que nunca llega, pero lo que si fue que se escuchó el sonido de algo chocando, volteando ambas al cielo lentamente viendo otro contenedor como en el que cayo Rin traspasando la barrera e igualmente explotando desconcentrando a Kotori y cubriéndose ya que exploto dejando caer escombros hacia ellas. Rin se asustó y sorprendió a la vez ya que sus ojos veían como caía una chica de cabellos cortos castaños, con lentes en sus ojos, teniendo un uniforme de colegiala distinto al suyo, cayendo como un misil en picada, pero empezó a correr cuando se dio cuenta que iva en dirección hacia ella, por eso corrió lejos de la posible zona de impacto.

Demonios.. viene hacia acá, nya —

No corras cobarde —

Iva a perseguirla nuevamente Kotori, pero un impacto simbro el suelo dejando un cráter entre ellas, ambas dudativas se acercaron hacia el mismo viendo a la chica inconsciente. Entonces Kotori siguió apuntando a Rin, mirándole seriamente a los ojos pero nuevamente su atención se desvió de ella para ver como la otra chica se levantaba lentamente escalando el cráter, hasta que llego hacia donde estaban ellas. Parada de lado junto a Rin solamente miraba hacia la nada con unos bellos ojos color lila, Rin al tenerla tan cerca se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era, de lo hipnotízantes que eran sus ojos hasta el grado de ruborizarse pero dada la situación debía correr por su vida así que intento jalar a la otra chica por el brazo pero no se movió ni un solo centímetro, provocando que gritara.

Vamonos… nos mataran! — Pero no reaccionaba se quedaba quieta haciendo que la desesperación incrementara en Rin, jalándola con las pocas fuerzas que tenía pero era inútil no se movía ni un solo centímetro, Kotori tomo ventaja y disparo una flecha hacia ellas explotando donde estaban paradas las otras 2

Bien… Morirán juntas.. es una pena…. — Se daba la media vuelta dando por hecho que ambas estaban muertas, pero su sorpresa fue enorme ya que entre el humo logro ver a la castaña sosteniendo a la pelinaranja en brazos, esta última completamente ruborizada por ese acto heroico, haciendo que Kotori rabiara completamente

Así que siguen vivas… bien esta vez no fallare! — Apunto de nuevo su arco y creo muchas flechas que disparo hacia ellas en metrallas que la castaña nuevamente esquivaba dando saltos en zig zag, desesperándola más y más, saltando hacia adelante para caer de pie lejos de Kotori. —Maldición, porque no se mueren!

Ya totalmente frustrada Kotori, lanzaba sin cesar flechas que una por una fallaban, estando ambas la desconocida y Rin ilesas, iva a utilizar su carta de triunfo entonces, por lo que empezó a concentrar toda su fuerza en una flecha gigante, dándose cuenta de esto, la castaña miro por un momento a Rin para besarla, provocando que esta última se sobresaltara y perdiera la noción de la realidad. Entrando en un estado de excitación cuando sentía que iva adentrando su mano a sus senos, masajeándolos y moviéndolos en círculos, extrañamente se dejó llevar por el momento soltando un gemido sonoro arqueando su cuerpo brillando como el de umi transformándose en una espada larga que tenía en el mango un pendiente de neko colgando sorprendiéndose Kotori por lo que presencio.

Liberator y Exter…. —

Sin decir más Kotori disparo esa flecha gigantesca y la contraria se puso en guardia para después de unos instantes comenzar a correr hacia la misma, empuñando la espada en posición ofensiva chocando la punta con el filo de la espada, desviándola hacia las palmeras hacia su derecha explotando todo de golpe pero eso no la detuvo salto hacia Kotori que seguía disparando más flechas pero ninguna daba en blanco.

Rayos…. —

Viendo su fin ante sus ojos solamente se quedó quieta pero la extraña no la mato, a escasos centímetro de ella la golpeo con el mango de la espada en el pecho haciendo que perdiera el aire pero tanta fuerza impuso que una onda de viento la aventó de golpe hacia unas rocas donde impacto dejando escombros y una nube de humo a su paso, quedando finalmente inconsciente y Umi volviendo a su forma original, por otra parte Rin volvería igualmente a su forma humana, sosteniéndola en brazos.

¿Quién eres? — Preguntaba una Rin debilitada y desfalleciendo en sus brazos exhausta de toda la energía que uso para transformarse en esa espada, la castaña solamente la miro y respondió en voz baja para después comenzar a caminar adentrándose hacia la isla sin rumbo fijo por ahora.

Hanayo Koizumi —

Continuara…

 **Nota del autor: Este es mi primer fic, espero les sea de su agrado jejeje, en el siguiente capítulo habrá nicomaki para los amantes de las tsunderes, quejas o sugerencias déjenlas en sus reviews jeje hasta mañana, ya que cada capítulo lo hare por día.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. El camino hacia μ's

Hanayo y Rin llevaban ya tiempo caminando entre la extensa fauna de aquella isla, Rin estaba dormida en los brazos de Hanayo, en sus adentros venían las imágenes de ella protegiéndola cómo también el de aquel beso que hizo transformarse en algo que ni ella misma terminaba de entender. De golpe ella se despertó y comenzó a forcejear, algo que la castaña no entendía pero decidió bajarla de sus brazos, admirando el lindo sonrojo que tenía la pequeña chica con aspectos felinos en su actitud, tratando de excusarse con ella por ello.

Lo siento… no quise ser grosera, nya…. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbro aún a qué un desconocido este muy cerca de mí, nya —

No te preocupes Rin – Chan, no voy a hacerte daño… — Respondía de una forma tranquila Hanayo.

Ambas seguían caminando por aquel bosque que parecía completamente interminable, como si caminaran en un laberinto el cual no tenía fin, así pasaron horas caminando hasta que se cansaron y decidieron tomar un descanso en un lugar dónde había una especie de rio, encontraron unas frutas en las copas de los árboles las cuales tomaron para comer sentándose a la orilla del rio mirando al cielo y aunque fuera tímida Rin quería saber más de su acompañante.

Etto… ¿Cómo te llamas? —

Hanayo… Hanayo Koizumi… —

¿De dónde vienes? ¿Tienes familia? —

…. —

Lo siento… no debí preguntar que tonta soy, nya —

Descuida Rin – chan… No es tu culpa… solo que yo no tengo familia, ni un hogar a donde ir —

Y es aquí donde la conversación se tornaba completamente incómoda, produciéndose un silencio largo e igualmente incomodo entre ellas, una mirando hacia su pequeño fruto entre sus manos sin saber que más decir, o hacer, se sentía culpable de hacer preguntas que posiblemente estarían provocando nostalgia en la castaña, pero al voltearla a ver ella se mantenía con esa mirada serena, inquebrantable y firme, aunque menos intimidante que antes, entendiendo que quizás es una persona que difícilmente expresa sus emociones, pero ella no era quién para indagar en eso, por lo que siguieron comiendo por un buen rato.

Ya habiendo descansado un rato, prosiguieron con su andar con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar a donde dormir o donde encontrar ropa ya que la suya estaba completamente sucia. En tanto Rin trataba de razonar que estaba pasando, como fue que llegó a la isla, él porque estaba ahí… pero ninguna de sus interrogantes tenía respuesta y eso le frustraba realmente.

Las horas seguían y seguían, nuevamente estaban cansándose caminar sin aparente rumbo fijo, pero algo llamo su atención y eso fue el sonido de algo golpear muy cerca de ahí, algo pesado y enorme en seco por lo cual Hanayo tomo del brazo a Rin ocultándola entre la maleza del entorno y tapando su boca para que no hiciera ningún tipo de ruido que pudiera dar señal de que estaban ahí ambas chicas, pensando en la posibilidad de que Kotori y Umi no fueran las únicas en ese lugar, que hubieran más chicas dispuestas a lastimarlas o peor aún matarlas dado que podrían estar invadiendo un terreno en el cual no son bienvenidas, escuchando unas voces acercarse lentamente a donde estaban, incrementándose el estado de alerta en Hanayo y el pánico en Rin que estaba sudando completamente nerviosa.

¿Estás segura de qué de esta zona, provenía la señal de Umi y Kotori? —

Completamente Nico – chan —

Pues aquí no hay nadie… tal vez tu aparato ya no sirve tomate andante… — Refunfuñaba una de las voces… con cinismo y altanería

¿A quién le dices tomate andante enana?! — Defendiéndose de esas acusaciones

Comandante Maki… Comandante Nico… — Una voz un poco nerviosa trataba de intervenir en la conversación corriendo el riesgo de ocurrir un altercado

¡Qué! — Respondieron al unísono

Etto… Al parecer no es la única señal la de Kotori y Umi —

Hubo un silencio largo por lo que aprovechó Hanayo para asomarse hacia dónde provenían esas voces, encontrándose con 2 chicas, una alta de cabello rojizo y ojos violetas, además de una más pequeña de cabellos negros en 2 coletas y ojos carmesí vestidas con un atuendo militar con la insignia μ's en el pecho, con un saco cerrado de color verde-café oscuro, una falda corta, medias negras en las piernas y para finalizar botas largas, mirando a una tercera vestida con el mismo atuendo solo que con colores grises y azules, que sostenía una especie de rastreador en el cual parecían ver algo, señales de calor o energía posiblemente, pero ambas lucían confundidas, por lo que la pelirroja paso a darle una orden a quién era su subordinada. Escuchando con claridad: "Busca en toda esta zona, si encuentras a Umi y Kotori, o estas dos señales desconocidas comunícamelo por el intercomunicador ¿Entendido?", solo obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de la otra retirándose del lugar dejando ambas chicas ahí solas.

Nicho – chan… —

Hmp…. —

¿Estas enojada? —

…. —

Rin y Hanayo veían expectantes esa escena tan melosa entre ambas chicas, cuándo la situación de la nada se tornó más comprometedora logrando un sonrojó en Rin, la razón era que la mayor tenia a la menor arrinconada contra un árbol, tomándole por el muslo posicionándolo en forma de L en su cintura, tomando la misma zona con la mano zurda y con la diestra uno de sus senos que cabía perfectamente en su mano, masajeándolo poco a poco, besándola de una forma apasionada, intercambiando fluidos salivales dado que en sus bocas se iniciaba una lucha intensa de lenguas buscando predominar la una sobre la otra.

Por otro lado la menor con un ligero sonrojó en sus mejillas cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento disfrutándolo a placer, abrazándola por el cuello con ambas manos, apegando su cuerpo pequeño hacia el de la pelirroja, siendo esta más dominante ya que la mano que estaba en el muslo ajeno paso a moverse hacia arriba llegando a sus glúteos, dándole una nalgada completamente pícara que a Nico le produjo placer liberando un gemido entre beso y beso, separando por un momento sus labios de los suyo, dejando un hilillo de saliva entre ellas, se miraron por un momento para romper el silencio.

Nico - chan —

Maki - chan —

Iniciando nuevamente el momento erótico entre ellas, pasando Maki a subir su mano hacia la parte delantera del cuerpo de Nico, metiéndola bajo su falda causándole un sonrojó aun mayor a este ultima mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gemir tan pronto, le gustaba ser dominada por la pelirroja pero era tan tsundere que no lo admitiría abiertamente, por otro lado Maki estaba tan fascinada en dominar con sus besos y caricias el cuerpo tan perfecto de Nico que era tan tsundere que no se lo diría directamente. Al final de cuentas un par de tsunderes. Rin y Hanayo solamente estaban calladas mirando perplejas ese momento, ya que si hacían cualquier tipo de movimiento ambas chicas se abalanzarían sobre ellas y quién sabe qué pasaría después. Volviendo al momento intimo entre ambas, Maki seguía introduciendo su mano dentro de la falda de Nico, notándose como se movía ya que estaba estimulando su zona intima que se humedecería casi instantáneamente por encima sus bragas.

Además de que la estaría besando en los pechos incrementando sonidos más audibles en Nico, que se retorcía placenteramente con el contacto de Maki en su cuerpo, que en desespero se apegó totalmente hacia el suyo, jadeando y sonrojándose al por mayor, la lascivia y el placer estaban yendo a niveles en los cuales Rin que estaba totalmente roja, tanto o más que el cabello de Maki que no sabía hasta donde podría soportar ver tal sexual escena.

De un momento a otro la menor pelinegra fue despojada de la parte superior de su ropa dejándola en un brasier blanco de encaje blanco mismo que fue despojado en un santiamén, dejándola expuesta ante la lujuria mirada y deseo de su tomate dominante. Llevando su mano libre a su seno derecho lo estrujo con la palma y con el dedo índice apretó consecutivamente su pezón sin cesar logrando ponerlo duro, esto claramente hizo sonreír a Maki que beso intensamente la boca de Nico continuando con su labor de llevarla al cielo con cada una de sus caricias y por ende las "espectadoras" tomarían ventaja de esto para huir sin ser detectadas, caminando entre los árboles.

Pensando finalmente que habían escapado y sin ser vistas siguieron su camino hacia el norte de la isla, viendo a lo lejos un castillo colina arriba, enorme el cual cubría un vasto terreno , lo que hizo que Rin se asombrara ya que no creía que este lugar pudiera sorprenderla más, pero estaba completamente equivocada. Jalando del brazo a Hanayo, para ir en dirección a ese lugar pero a escasos 500 mts. de haber avanzado un disparo hacia ellas las detuvo, protegiendo la castaña a la pelinaranja acuñándola en sus brazos girándose hacia atrás dándole la espalda a quien pudiera estar disparando, llegando en cuenta que en menos de 10 segundos estaban rodeadas de varios soldados mujeres, armadas con rifles de asalto de plasma además de que un tanque acorazado estaba apuntándoles.

No había escapatoria alguna de esa situación pero Hanayo no dejaría que lastimaran a Rin, por lo que la miro un momento queriendo besarla para que ella se transformara en una espada pero esquivo el beso Rin, no estaba en condiciones físicas para transformarse nuevamente.

Lo siento Hanayo – chan no tengo energía para luchar… —

La miro con súplica a lo cual ella no podría negarse, tomando la decisión de huir lo más lejos de ahí con ella, a expensas de que dispararan contra ellas que así fue, disparo tras disparo iba esquivando, perseguidas por esas militares y para que su suerte fuera peor habían llegado a un precipicio. Sin escapatoria alguna nuevamente fueron rodeadas y apuntadas por esos rifles de asalto, cuando de la nada y de forma autoritaria, la voz de la pelirroja sonó completamente autoritaria, apareciendo tanto Maki como Nico entre las demás.

Con que tenemos invasoras… Mmm esto es extraño, no se nos notificó de la llegada de nuevas chicas… —

Mou… por su culpa no pudimos terminar Maki – chan y yo… — Esto produjo un sonrojo inevitable en Maki y ya no se sabía que era más rojo si su rostro o su cabello, finalizando el momento con los murmullos de las soldados.

Bakka… porque dices eso! Como sea… Debemos llevarlas a μ's ante la directora Honoka.. — Dicho esto la tomo sin previo aviso y la comenzó a besar de forma posesiva y autoritaria lográndola excitar de golpe logrando que se cuerpo brillara y se transformara en un arm, una lanza de plata con una punta de oro afilada con alas en los costados, la cual con destreza comenzó a mover, estando en posición de combate, las demás solamente se quedaron en silencio observando todo. — Bien… Sean quién sean, tengo la autoridad de llevarlas con nosotras… Así que será mejor que se rindan y vayamos pacíficamente o luchen y aun así irán…

No quedaba salida, Hanayo veía el precipicio por detrás y por delante a un enemigo dispuesto a llevarlas en contra de su voluntad. Sabía que Rin no tenía la fuerza suficiente para convertirse en su arm, la única salida era luchar por lo cual se lanzó hacia ella con los puños dando golpes hacía el cuerpo de la contraria pero esta uso la lanza como escudo moviéndola con destreza en las direcciones que iban sus golpes, y en un punto ciego aprovecho para golpearla con la punta liberando una descarga eléctrica que aturdiría a Hanayo que como adherida a un imán fue azotada contra el suelo.

Ríndete… No tienes nada que hacer —

Con plena confianza en sus habilidades, y aun prensada de la lanza comenzó a golpear a Hanayo una y otra vez levantándola del suelo, moviéndola como muñeco de trapo una y otra vez para soltarla finalmente golpeándola con sus piernas a una velocidad impresionante, por otra parte la castaña se intentaba defender con sus brazos pero cada patada, cada golpe de la lanza era mayor al anterior, hasta el punto de ponerla de rodillas. Sonriendo la pelirroja apoyo la bota contra el pecho de su oponente caída apuntándola con su lanza cargando una pequeña esfera de electricidad en la punta la cual disparo de un golpe explotando esa zona levantando humo nublando la vista de todas, esto hizo a Rin alterarse al punto de desbordarse lágrimas de sus ojos, gritando que se detuviera Maki.

Detente! No la mates! Por favor!

Cayendo de rodillas no conteniendo el llanto, el viento disipaba la nube de humo teniendo a una Maki de pie sosteniendo su lanza con la diestra y a Hanayo hundida en un cráter en un montículo de roca, con su ropa desgarrada y múltiples heridas que emanaban sangre de varias partes de su cuerpo, la pelirroja se acercó hacia la castaña apuntándole con su lanza como si fuera a darle el tiro de gracia, con seriedad en esos ojos violetas, pero sorprendentemente los ojos lilas de la castaña miraron de igual forma a la pelirroja y con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban tomo el largo de la lanza de manera retadora, haciendo que soltara un suspiro la militar, que con sólo cerrar los ojos una descarga eléctrica paralizó el cuerpo de su adversaria dejándola en estado de shock dando la media vuelta alejándose de ahí llegando hasta donde estaba Rin que miro de reojo y después siguió de largo, dando la orden que se las llevaran del lugar tomando a una inconsciente Hanayo y a una Rin que no daba crédito a la brutalidad del trato de Maki a quien intento protegerla.

…

A lo lejos entre los arboles 2 figuras observaron a cada detalle la pelea, una tenía una ropa ajustada de látex que marcaba cada centímetro de la sensualidad de su cuerpo esbelto, con unos lentes en sus ojos, poseía el cabello marrón, su acompañante por otra parte tenía el cabello lila y una vestido corto que resaltaba sus atributos femeninos además de dejar ver su piel suave y tersa, ambas tenían una sonrisa complaciente y llena de satisfacción, hablando acerca de la situación.

Al parecer estas nuevas chicas… tienen un grandioso potencial Anju —

Así es Erena pero no podemos hacer nada por ahora, solamente debemos observar el progreso y ver si ellas son capaces de lograr que el virus M sea erradicado o de paso encontrar la llave para salir de esta isla—

Dicho esto, ambas se miraron y la chica de cabello marrón tomo de la cintura a la pelilila y beso sus labios con una pasión sin medida para después de segundos separarse y mirarse con completa calidez, sin dejar de sonreír satisfactoriamente.

Continuara….

Nota del autor: Aquí les entrego el NicoMaki xD como tanto querían, mañana como sugerencia habrá NozoEli, con la acción y violencia manejada, además del yuri hard, asi que me despido y hasta la próxima actualización


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. Un nuevo descubrimiento

En una habitación lujosa y adornada de un color blanco con detalles rosas, yacían en una cama bajo las sabanas 2 hermosas chicas desnudas, una de cabello lila con 2 coletas largas y otra de cabello rubio con un solo una pequeña cola de caballo, dormidas plácidamente todo parecía tan tranquilo, tan cálido que no habría indicios en ese momento de que su quietud fuera rota pero todo sería lo contrario ya que escucharon un ruido a las afueras de la habitación en lo que parecía ser un balcón por donde los rayos del sol entraban.

De pronto una de las 2 hermosas chicas se movió, provocando que ambas se despertaran lentamente adormiladas y no queriéndose levantar de esa suave cama ni mucho menos romper el momento ni la posición tan tierna en la que ambas estaban, pero el disturbio afuera era demasiado bullicioso algo que a la peli púrpura le molesto dando un suspiro algo profundo y pesado sentándose en la cama aun cubriéndose con las sabanas pero la peli rubia aun manifestando cansancio, teniendo la intención de quedarse ahí la jalo de nuevo a sus brazos acurrucándola sobre su pecho con suma calidez susurrando de manera suave.

Nozomi… prometiste que este dia me lo dedicarías solo a mi…que nada ni nadie interrumpiría nuestro momento "íntimo" — Su tono de voz siempre era tan seductor tratándose de ella solas, haciendo énfasis en la palabra íntimo, bajo a besar sus labios de manera cálida y llena de amor.

Lo se Erichi… pero como subdirectora de μ's, debo mantener el orden en ausencia de Honoka, la directora de este lugar y al parecer afuera hay disturbios quizás alguna de las chicas inicio otra pelea, a lo mejor quizás Yukiho hizo organizo otra apuesta y está haciendo que las chicas se peleen por ello... — Respondía entre besos y caricias llenos de calidez y pasión, colocándose encima de ella tomando sus manos con las suyas entrelazándolas.

El momento se volvería más candente, ya que la subdirectora comenzaría a besar el cuello de su hermosa rubia, dejándole chupetones en su piel, marcando obviamente territorio lo que produjo que esta última soltara un pequeño gemido apretando las manos de su amante que fugazmente apegaba su cuerpo al suyo, dejando que sus senos se frotarán entré sí y dada su desnudez sus pezones interactuaban mutuamente dando como resultado que se pusieran erectos. Creándose un estado de excitación entre ambas chicas, que se devoraban no dando tregua ni una ni la otra, sus besos eran eróticos, juguetones, tan llenos de lasciva.

Por otro lado la rubia posaría sus largas y bien torneadas piernas delgadas en las caderas de su amante, para que sus cuerpos quedaran completamente unidos y ambas intimidades se rosaran entre si aumentando más y más el deseo de ambas, esa lujuria que ambas pregonaban en su nido de amor en el cual ellas eran las dueñas, su jardín de cristal en donde podían amarse sin límites y sin interrupciones, eran adictas la una a la otra que no querían que el momento acabara. Fue así como Nozomi hizo movimientos de atrás hacia adelante, dando roses entre intimidades dándose un sonrojo evidente y lleno de placer entre ambas que frunciendo el ceño como también el cómo sus cuerpos se tensaban gracias a ellos, soltaban gemidos más y más sonoros dando lugar a un consecutivo intercambio de fluidos salivales ya que ambas lenguas jugaban de manera posesiva entre beso y beso, luciendo ambas completamente excitadas y con deseo de tocar el cielo llegando al éxtasis fue por esa razón que Eri separó sus labios de Nozomi pero sin dejar sea posición soltó sus manos y las llevo a los grandes senos de ella los cuales apretaría haciendo que está jadeará como una gata en celo prosiguiendo a moverlos en círculos para comenzar a lamer sus pezones poco a poco, dando paso a pequeñas mordidas y finalmente a chupetones, repitiendo las acciones una y otra vez.

Esto incrementaría el placer en Nozomi, quién arquearía su cuerpo ligeramente mordiéndose su labio inferior, que aunque no lo pareciera era tímida ante el hecho de gemir por roces y caricias provocadas por su amada Erichi, le gustaba ser ella la dominante y la rubia su sumisa pero, había momentos en los que ella debía ceder, era algo que le causaba timidez que por ende no daría a conocer pero no por eso iva a detener el momento, lo disfrutaba ampliamente, desearía que el momento fuera eterno y aun así no iva a quedarse atrás ya que le tomaría por los glúteos dándole apretones y nalgadas llenas de perversión tocando el turno de su chica gemir como el de su cuerpo tensarse con esos hábiles movimientos de las manos de Nozomi.

Oh… Nozomi… ¿Acaso esa es una nueva forma de hacer tu famoso washi washi? —

La nombrada no diría nada, solamente reiría por eso siguiendo con sus movimientos dejando también marcas en la tersa piel de los glúteos de su rubia, lamiendo su cuello como si fuera una serpiente y aún sintiendo ese enorme placer Eri no pararía de poseer los senos de Nozomi en sus manos y su boca, pasando unos minutos de ese intercambio de caricias, besos y gemidos llenos de lívido ambas habían finalmente llegando al clímax del momento humedeciéndose sus intimidades hasta mas no poder soltando gemidos pavorosos y eróticos que resonarían en esa habitación, teniendo un orgasmo al unísono cayendo ambas en la cama respirando completamente agitadas, sudadas y mojadas de sus fluidos quedando ambas completamente exhaustas.

El placer y el sexo entre ellas era completamente único, deseaban más la una de la otra, pero por desgracia sus cuerpos ya no tenían fuerzas para más acción, rendidas se quedaron abrazadas cerrando nuevamente los ojos querían dormir pero de nueva cuenta el bullicio de afuera era mayor que antes, levantándose enojada Nozomi se puso una bata camino hacia el balcón de su habitación, abriendo de golpe las puertas de par en par viendo a un tumulto de chicas en los jardines del castillo que veían hacía la entrada del lugar, llegando a las comandantes Nico y Maki, con una chica castaña de cabellos cortos y mirada perdida hacia la nada encadenada de pies y manos y a una chica de cabellos naranjas con los ojos llorosos y asustadas, esto era claro que no le agrado en lo más mínimo, dirigiéndose a la pelinegra y pelirroja con una voz autoritaria y llena de frialdad que hasta las demás subordinadas se lograron sentir intimidadas.

Maki… Nico… ¿Qué demonios significa esto? —

Subdirectora Nozomi, mis disculpas por el alboroto… pero encontramos a estas forasteras en la playa de Otonokizaka— Respondía de forma respetuosa ante su superiora.

Y ¿Umi y Kotori? — Preguntaba esta vez Eri quien se posicionaba detrás de su chica apoyando su mentón en su hombro abrazándola por la cintura.

Nos informaron que las encontraron inconscientes en la playa, quizás esa chica tenga que ver ya que pudo oponerle resistencia a Maki — La pelinegra arrogante apuntaba a Hanayo con burla, pero esa burla iva directamente a su tomate tsundere la cual la fulmino con la mirada, aguantándose las ganas de golpearla, pero ya habría tiempo para eso.

Nozomi al ver esa escena tan "tierna" no pudo evitar sonreír tan socarrona y burlesca que no duro mucho para que ella soltara una de sus tantas burlas que harían que a ambas tsunderes las haría ruborizarse completamente, mirando hacia el lado contrario evitándose que se vieran a los ojos, porque sabían perfectamente que serían presas de una humillación pública, algo que era intolerable para ellas.

No será que pudo oponerle resistencia ya que cierta subcomandante le habrá dejado exhausta y sin las fuerzas necesarias para luchar… jejeje.

Nozomi… — Eri recriminaba el que quisiera jugar con ellas de una forma poco ortodoxa, pero entendía perfectamente que no la iva a cambiar, aun así la amaba, con todas sus locuras y su forma de ser tan juguetona y dominante, habiendo olvidado que estaban en ropa ligera de golpe un frio recorrió su espalda escondiéndose detrás de la espalda de ella echando humo de las orejas de la vergüenza. — Nozomi, vistámonos y vayamos a ver más de cerca a esas 2 chicas. —

Mi linda Erichi, siempre tan dulce y tierna… por eso te amo… — Volteando, le daría un beso rápido en los labios entrando a la habitación ara cambiarse y ponerse su traje militar que consistía en un chaleco con hombreras, lila, con una falda corta, además de unas botas con tacones largos con medias negras has las rodillas.

Eri se ponía un traje que contrario al de su pervertida peli purpura, era blanco con toques azules en las mangas, con hombreras, pero ella tacones altos y medias que cubrían sus largas piernas, bajando hacia los jardines pasaron entre el tumulto de gente llegando hasta donde se encontraban las captoras y capturadas, quedando Nozomi por delante con las manos en sus caderas sonriendo de medio labio mirando de pies a cabeza a la chica castaña pasando su mirada a la chica pelinaranja que estaba temerosa e intimidada por como lucia, tocándole la mejilla.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? —

Rin - chan… — Respondió con duda en su semblante, no podía moverse porque simplemente la presencia contraria la dejaba paralizada, no sabía si era por su belleza o su porte dominante.

Mmm no tengas miedo, no muerdo… mucho… ¿Verdad Erichi? —

La rubia veía seria aquel suceso, se sentía celosa, quería apartar de Nozomi a Rin pero no podía darse el lujo de armar un escándalo en ese lugar, solo se quedó expectante y callada, cruzada de brazos dejando que la plática entre ambas siguiera aunque eso le estuviera carcomiendo por dentro.

Y tu ¿Quién eres? — Paso ahora a Hanayo pero no recibió respuesta de ella solamente estaba absorta mirando seria hacia otro lado, evadiendo y prácticamente ignorándola por completo.

¿Quién eres?... ¿Acaso me escuchaste? ¿Hola? — Movía sus manos frente a ella pero no obtuvo respuesta nuevamente haciendo que Nozomi se molestara perdiendo poco a poco los estribos. — Te dije que respondas — La situación seguía igual, por lo que en un arrebato la golpeo con un rodillazo en el abdomen haciendo que quedara completamente de rodillas.

Pero Hanayo ante eso ni se inmutó, Rin se asustó y comenzó a suplicar que se detuviera pero ya molesta comenzó a golpearla dándole cachetada tras cachetada sin detenerse cosa que desespero a Rin más y más, implorando en medio de lágrimas que se detuviera pero no cesaban los golpes hacia Hanayo que cachetada tras cachetada, no daba indicios de reaccionar o dar respuesta alguna. Tomando la subdirectora una drástica elección.

Erichi ven aquí…. — Esperando a que ella accediera, le tomo en brazos y la beso con pasión acariciando sus pechos con calidez, produciendo un estado de éxtasis en la rubia que como en otras ocasiones su cuerpo brillaría para transformarse de la nada en un 2 enormes rifles de asalto potentes los cuales estaban adheridos por la parte de atrás a unos tubos que estaban conectados a una base detrás de ella en la parte de atrás del cuerpo de Nozomi en una pequeña armadura que cubría su pecho. — Si no hablaras te hare hablar sabandija…. Nadie, repito absolutamente nadie, me falta el respeto a mi… a la gran Nozomi!

Sus rifles de asalto comenzaron a cagar energía en el cañón, en una pequeña luz de color blanco, que pasados segundos jalo de ambos gatillos para disparar 2 detonaciones que llegaron hacia Hanayo, dejando una explosión que levanto escombros en la zona de impacto, pero para sorpresa de todas, un pequeño droide estaba protegiendo a Hanayo, un droide de armadura azul, tenía extensiones de color dorado en la cabeza que eran como tentáculos que daban la energía para crear un muro de electromagnetismo que desvió los impactos.

Arisa… — Dijo con decepción al ver al droide exter de quien era la que regía ese gran castillo, la directora de μ's Honoka Kousaka.

Quien estaba de pie a un costado de esa escena vistiendo un traje blanco, que completamente con hombreras color naranja, que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello que era del mismo color, que de un momento a otro se acercó a la zona de la batalla mirando fijamente a Nozomi, seria por un momento pero después sonrió con una calma tan tranquilizadora que no le quedó otra ella que bajar las armas, haciéndose hacia atrás para darle paso a quien gobernaba en ese lugar con ideales pacíficos, era muy raro el ver a Arisa su droide, mismo que se mantuvo detrás de ella, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las nuevas.

Nozomi, esta no es forma de tratar a gente nueva en este lugar, ¿acaso debo recordar que a todas las que llegan a este lugar, es porque todas tenemos el mismo mal, el virus M? ¿Debo recordarles que todas aquí somos una familia sin importar nuestro lugar de origen? ¿Qué debemos estar unidas para poder salir de aquí?

Nozomi no dijo nada solamente hizo una reverencia, a regañadientes haciéndose hacia atrás dándole la espalda a la directora con un gesto claramente enojado desapareciendo del lugar. Mientras Honoka se expresaba nuevamente ante las demás.

Bien chicas, aquí no pasó nada, todas vuelvan a sus actividades yo les daré personalmente la bienvenida a estas chicas. Maki, Nico, gracias buen trabajo… de aquí yo me encargo… —

Ambas comandantes hicieron una reverencia retirándose del lugar, dejando a Honoka, Rin y Hanayo solas. Honoka les pidió a las 2 que las siguieran dándoles su mejor sonrisa, para finalmente dar la media vuelta, caminando hacia el interior de uno de los edificios de ese gran castillo y estas finalmente al ver que todo estaba fuera de peligro la siguieron, con cierta incertidumbre, pero algo les decía que ella podía aclarar sus dudas, y más a Rin.

Continuara….

 **Nota del autor: Ayer no pude actualizar, me la pase jugando call of duty black ops II todo el dia xD pero aquí les dejo el NozoEli, disfrútenlo. Más tarde subo el 4 con un poco más de Honoka :v y la introducción de la antagonista, chan chan chan….**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. Tsubasa: una promesa rota, preludio de aniquilación

La directora de μ's iva en camino a lo que era un pequeño despacho al adentrarse a un edificio al norte del castillo, ambas chicas, Rin y Hanayo caminaban detrás de ella con la mirada serena y principalmente Rin pensativa. Honoka no se veía muy adulta podría decirse que podrían ser de su misma edad pero la diferencia o el factor que le podría dar esa apariencia era su madurez como persona, cuando llegaron al despacho al entrar por una puerta entre tantos pasillos vieron una oficina ordenada, con estantes con libros, algunas que otras obras de arte en las pares, cómo un gran escritorio al cual se sentó por encima cruzando los brazos y piernas, mirándolas aun encadenadas, olvidando por completo pedir a sus subordinadas que lo hicieran.

Lo siento, algunas de mis subordinadas pueden ser completamente violentas y no conocen el sentido de la gentileza... no las culpen, han vivido marginadas y solas en esta isla como muchas chicas y les es difícil socializar aún con desconocidos, Arisa…. Desátalas por favor — El droide obedeció la orden y con su dedo índice apunto a las cadenas las cuales de un disparo deshizo. — Bien si tienen preguntas pueden hacerlas... con gusto las responderé... —

Rin miro por un momento a Hanayo que se tocaba las muñecas, volviendo a su actitud habitual, mientras aun indecisa jugaba con sus dedos Rin, no sabía por dónde o cómo comenzar, pero si quería respuestas debía estar calmada. Respirando hondo y tragando ligeramente saliva comenzaría a hacerle unas preguntas a Honoka, a la cual extrañamente no podía dejar de verla a los ojos, lucia tan radiante y hermosa con ese semblante tan puro y seductor, con esos labios tan carnosos, con esos aires de príncipe, haciendo que su corazón se acelerase pero al darse cuenta de ella volteo la mirada apenada y después de unos segundos estando más tranquila, se dispondría a interrogar a Honoka.

Pues… ¿Qué es este lugar? nya… — Su peculiar nya volvió ya que cuando conoció a Nozomi estaba tan temerosa que su porte intimidante la dejo fría, pero con Honoka afloraba de manera nerviosa— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Para qué nos enviaron? ¿Qué es el virus M?, nya—

Esta isla es un lugar en el cual chicas, en este caso que desarrollan el virus M, sirve como una fortaleza en el cual las fuerzas Exter o Liberator puedan tener un control y no dañen a gente inocente, este virus le brinda a las infectadas fuerza sobrehumana con la capacidad de transmutar el ADN de la que posee Exter haciendo que toda su esencia molecular se transforme en un arma letal la cual Liberator pude controlar, dicho de una forma mucho más sencilla Exter y Liberator al unirse ejecutan lo que llaman Drive Effect una habilidad de combate tanto para atacar como defender, pero la única manera en la cual puede ejecutarse es por medio de la estimulación corporal, es decir excitación. —

Pero entonces ¿esta es una especie de prisión? — Ante esta pregunta Honoka negó sonriendo con calidez siguiendo en su postura para responder a esa pregunta.

No, porque hemos creado una comunidad entre Exter y Liberator para que puedan convivir cómo chicas normales, y habrás podido darte cuenta de que existen conexiones sentimentales entre las chicas, así no se sienten solas, pueden tener la compañía de alguien que las comprenda y pueden sobrellevar sus habilidades especiales, aunque para la sociedad sea una mutación, una extrañeza, para nosotras es algo de lo más normal, es nuestra forma de vida. —

Esa sonrisa no se borraba del rostro de Honoka, quería ser clara desde el principio con Rin pero se dio cuenta desde el principio que Hanayo, no decía nada y era como si estuviera perdida en su propio mundo, por lo cual no pudo evitarlo y se dirigió hacia ella con normalidad para no causar que se alterase, intuía eso ya que había llegado encadenada a μ's. Inmediatamente Rin volteo a ver a Hanayo que seguía en la misma postura y semblante musitando de manera sutil y un poco preocupada.

¿Estás bien Hanayo – chan? —

Hanayo volteo a ver a Rin y por primera vez desde se conocen ella sonreía tranquilamente, mirando por una ventana los terrenos del castillo. Todo tan calmado, en paz y armonía dirigiendo su mirada de tono lila a la mirada azulada de Honoka, sin decir nada, sin cambiar su expresión era como si sus miradas hablaran y fueran innecesarias las palabras entre ambas pero después de 30 segundos prosiguió con su plática Honoka pero ahora dirigiéndose a Hanayo dejando a Rin de momento. —

Hanayo, dime… tú tienes un hogar, familia o algo por el estilo… —

En ese momento Hanayo bajo la mirada apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas mientras unos de sus mechones cubrían su rostro, esas preguntas habían hecho que ella recordara un recuerdo de su pasado, un recuerdo vago el cual quería borrar por alguna razón, ¿Dejar de sentir tristeza? ¿Olvidarlo?, ni ella misma sabía que era lo que quería hacer.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Un hombre observaba a Hanayo mientras ella portaba un traje especial, de combate, el hombre parecía darle indicaciones a la que ella asentía tranquilamente, después de eso el hombre salió de la habitación donde estaba con aquella chica, topándose de frente con la Dra Nishikino._

 _Estará lista para la prueba doctor… —_

 _Por su puesto Dra Nishikino, todos los exámenes están completados al 100% y su cuerpo resistió al experimento—_

 _La doctora simplemente asintió, mirando de lado hacia el interior de la habitación donde Hanayo miraba hacia una pared, callada y sin decir nada._

… _._

 _Hanayo y una chica a la cual llamaban F5, estaban en una ciudad la cual estaba devastada, y estaban siendo atacadas por soldados a los cuales uno a uno derribaban, pero eran muchos asi que F5 activo su Drive effect para poder transformarse en un martillo gigante con un guante que estaba adherido a su brazo. Pasando Hanayo a atacar a los soldados lanzando rayos de color carmesí hasta que de un solo golpe en la nuca la derribaron rompiéndose su Drive estando en el suelo después de eso todo se volvió oscuro…. Sólo escuchándose un grito desesperado…_

 _Hanayo... Ayúdame….!_

 _Fin del FLASHBACK_

Hanayo ante esas preguntas reacciono de golpe mirando nuevamente a Honoka y Rin, que estaban esperando sus respuestas las cuales daría con total calma casi sin inmutarse por ello, parecía como si su rostro manifestase una expresión triste la cual al instante borro.

No lo recuerdo… No sé de dónde vengo o si tengo familia… solo sé que mi nombre es Hanayo Koizumi —

Esa respuesta le basto a Honoka para cerrar los ojos, mientras suspiro con cierta pesadez pero se mantuvo calmada, no había razón para decepcionarse, finalmente ellas no tenían a donde ir y se les daría un hogar, comida y vestimenta, no tendrían que vagar por la maleza ni estar a la intemperie pasando frio o hambre, se les daría todo lo posible para que ambas tuvieran una estada tranquila en su castillo.

Pasaría a levantarse del escritorio y se sentó en el sillón detrás de él, apoyando sus codos en la mesa entrelazando sus manos con serenidad.

Creo que es suficiente, pueden retirarse, asi que les pediré a una de las chicas que les ayuden a encontrar un cuarto, donde puedan dormir asi de brindarles ropa nueva, sean bienvenidas a μ's, Rin – chan, Hanayo – chan. —

Asi fue como ambas se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron una reverencia despidiéndose de Honoka, la cual les despidió con la mano mirándolas retirarse dejándola completamente sola con sus pensamientos, respirando hondo recargando el cuerpo en el sillón dirigiendo su mirada hacia un costado de había un portarretratos con una fotografía de ella con una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color esmeraldas, apareciendo una mirada llena de nostalgia en ella, acariciando con los dedos dicho objeto el cual era importante para ella pero también la causa de sus mayores tristezas. No pudo contenerlo, derramando lágrimas de sus ojos, llenas de frustración y de un inmenso dolor que desde que ocurrió ese acontecimiento que marco su vida, no ha podido olvidarlo, viviendo de recuerdos felices que de un momento a otros se volvieron nostálgicos y grises, que entre sollozos murmuro un nombre.

Tsubasa… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin ni siquiera escucharme? ¿No te di razones para odiarme? ¿Dónde estarás? —

 _Flashback II_

 _Honoka – chan… mira encontré esto para ti…. — Una chica de cabellos castaños cortos miraba con una radiante alegría a Honoka la cual estaba tratando de alcanzar unos frutos en un árbol estaba encaramada en él, y que al oír la voz de ella miro de reojo…_

— _Ah Tsubasa - chan… espera casi… lo alcanzo… ya casi… — Y termino cayéndose de sentón, sobándose la zona del impacto con el rostro fruncido._

 _Tsubasa se acercó a Honoka y poco a poco le extendió la mano inclinándose hacia ella, logrando un sonrojo en ella, que inmediatamente se transformó en una sonrisa victoriosa alzando la diestra mientras la zurda le tomaba la otra mano levantándose enseñándole las 2 naranjas que logró agarrar antes de caer._

 _Las logre alcanzar! Yey! — Festejando de manera infatil mientras Tsubasa la miraba con una sonrisa única, llena de vida._

 _Asi el tiempo paso, logrando a ser las mejores amigas, quienes crearon μ's y dieron entrada a muchas chicas dándoles un hogar, una vida plena, feliz donde podían convivir como familia… pero no todo era completamente felicidad… el día que marco a Honoka llego…_

 _¿Y esto? — Tsubasa veía una nota la cual estaba en su habitación era de Honoka, la cual le pidió ir a un pequeño jardín de cerezos al atardecer, al este del castillo. Y asi como decía la nota lo hizo llegando al jardín de cerezos a la hora exacta. Se sentó bajo un árbol esperándola… pasaron 1 hora… 2 horas… 3 horas... y no llegaba, asi que resignada se levantó se levantó de su lugar, caminando cabizbaja ya que pensó que era una broma como las que acostumbraba a hacerle, las había soportado… porque muy en el fondo tenía una razón de peso para hacerlo… la amaba profundamente, y quizás ella también si no ¿Por qué la citaría en un lugar con un atardecer tan romántico?, sin mirar hacia dónde por donde caminaba, al girar hacia el área de dormitorios se topó con algo que de por vida la dejaría marcada…_

 _Lo que sus ojos observaban la habían dejado completamente sin habla, atónita y con un corazón que de un solo golpe se rompió como si un puñal lo hubiera atravesado… Y esa imagen era de Honoka siendo besada por una chica la tenía contra la pared, le tomaba de las cadera y Honoka estaba apoyando sus manos, besándola… pero lo que no pudo notar era que lo había hecho a la fuerza y Honoka se estaba resistiendo._

 _Cómo… Cómo… Pudiste! Yo…. Yo… Yo te amaba! Pensé que correspondías mis sentimientos al citarme al jardín de cerezos! Honoka! Yo… yo… Te odio! —_

 _Honoka se zafó del agarre de esa chica y al ver a Tsubasa huir ella fue en su persecución y cuando finalmente logro tomar su mano, sintió como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba, esperaba una bofetada, un golpe… que no llego._

 _No es lo que crees espera…. Déjame explicarte… —_

 _Explicarme que! Que estabas besándote con esa chica y que me viste la cara de idiota, eso!—_

 _Después de eso… algo que nunca espero llego y eso fue que Tsubasa transformo su brazo en una masa negra que en instantes se tornó en una extremidad metálica la cual había agarrado Honoka y soltando su agarre volteo hacia ella tomándole por el cuello y alzándola varios centímetros del suelo la estrangulo aun con esa expresión de dolor en su rostro, con esas lagrimas desbordándose de sus mejillas sin control, que con una fuerza sin medida alguna la azoto contra una pared y se acercó hacia ella con una decisión llena de odio y puro rencor…_

 _Te mataría… lo haría… demonios que lo haría! Pero no lo hare, sufrirás de la peor manera posible… pagaras por esta traición Honoka lo juro!_ _—_

 _En ese momento la soltó bruscamente dejándola tosiendo y sin aire en el suelo, confundida intentando levantarse pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo después de tan brutal golpe, dándose la vuelta Tsubasa, mientras la miraba de reojo, sus ojos ya no eran esmeraldas, eran completamente negros, llenos de ira, de un odio profundo, mientras se transformaba en energía desapareciendo de ahí lejos, lejos del alcance de su "amada" Honoka._

 _Tsu…basa… —_

 _Fue lo único que susurro antes de verla partir… con dolor, con frustración y con el corazón vacio_

 _Fin del Flashback II_

… _._

En una zona lejana en las altas montañas, en la zona más escondidas y donde no podría ser detectada señales de vida por los sensores de μ's una chica estaba sentada en medio de penumbras en el interior de una cueva, mientras miraba hacia la nada, a la eterna oscuridad, tenía una mirada sin vida, como si no poseyera alma alguna, pasando su mirada a su brazo el cual brillo, mediante unas líneas conectoras de color verde a través de él, transformando su brazo en una especie de oz gigante, ese semblante era el de un asesino inmisericorde y sanguinario.

Sus labios se curvearon de manera tétrica, sonando de sus labios una voz fría y desalmada.

Pronto nos volveremos a ver… Honoka – chan… y te hare pagar por tu traición…. —

Continuará…

 **Nota del autor: Ta da! xD aquí está la parte que yo creo "oscura-romántica-melancólica" de la historia, no hubo tanto yuri y violencia, pero ya vendrá más, tienen mi palabra lectores**

 **P.D. Honoka Harlow xD no me mates**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5. Acostumbrándose a un nuevo estilo de vida

Al terminar la con la directora Honoka, Rin y Hanayo iban rumbo a los dormitorios donde ahora en adelante vivirían hasta encontrar la forma de salir de Otonokizaka en silencio total mientras eran guiadas por una de las chicas que estaban a cargo de esa zona, estando en un silencio completamente incómodo, hasta que la chica que estaba delante de ellas se detuvo abriendo una puerta a su izquierda para mostrarles una habitación con 2 camas, un tocador, un ropero y además una terrea que tendría la vista hacia los alrededores, dándoles el paso para que entraran al interior y vieran a detalle todo.

Aquí es donde ustedes 2 vivirán, cualquier cosa pueden ir con conmigo o con alguna de mis compañeras en turno de guardia y se les apoyara —Dicho esto se retiró dejando a ambas chicas solas.

La mirada de Rin se tornó en asombro dado que era la primera vez que veía un cuarto tan lujoso, pintado con colores claros y vivos, así que sin decir nada más fue hacia una de las camas y salto sobre ella dando pequeños saltos como un niño cuando recibe un juguete nuevo, viendo a Hanayo que entraba tranquilamente a la habitación, recorriéndola y en un acto lleno de ímpetu Rin tomo su mano y le hizo que saltara con ella.

Esto obviamente sorprendió a Hanayo ya que era una chica extrovertida, callada y que no demostraba sus emociones, le era demasiado complicado socializar con las personas pero era extraño, se sentía completamente distinta con Rin, algo en su interior le hacía sentir calor, su corazón se aceleraba con solamente su cercanía, su sonrisa producía un cosquilleo en el extraño. Toda esta mezcla de sensaciones para ella eran confusas pero no desagradables y entre salto y salto miro hacia otro lado, sonrojándose, no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir en ese momento, pero no quería que ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad y alegría terminase, ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo una especie de cariño hacia la pequeña Rin? ¿Por qué cada vez que se acercaba sentía su cara que ardía? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto ser ella quien produjera sonrisas y risas en ella? ¿Por qué cada vez que se acercaban a Rin con intenciones de lastimarla, quería protegerla y matar a quien lo intentara? ¿Amor? Eso es imposible… Llevan poco tiempo de conocerse ¿O será posible?

Las respuestas eran una completa incógnita, pero ya habría tiempo para descubrirlo, de un momento Rin se dio cuenta de su ligero sonrojo, y por esa misma razón se acercó más para mirarle a los ojos y hablarle de la forma más dulce e inocente posible.

Hanayo – chan ¿Estás bien?, nya —

Si… descuida estoy bien…. — Disimulando el sonrojo en su rostro, volvió a mirar esos bellos ojos felinos que eran profundos e hipnotizantes, para asentir con tranquilidad y así no hacer que ella se preocupara, ya había tenido suficientes preocupaciones por un día.

Oye Hanayo – chan… está atardeciendo, vayamos a la terraza ¿sí? nya

Claro Rin – chan —

Tomando con calidez su mano la pelinaranja llevo a la castaña a la terraza, para ver ese hermoso atardecer que estaba ocultándose en el horizonte, estando ambas recargadas con sus manos sobre el barandal de la misma, en silencio, disfrutando realmente esa tranquilidad, esa paz que desde llegaron a la isla no tenían, una esperanzada en poder estar nuevamente con su familia y la otra con el deseo de tener una vida propia, de tener un hogar, personas a quienes poder llamar, amigos, personas a quienes querer como una familia, alguien a quién poder amas.

Quedándose un rato admirando la belleza del atardecer hasta que la noche llegó y la temperatura estaba disminuyendo, temblando un poco Rin tomándose los antebrazos con ambas manos soltando un pequeño bufido producto del frío.

Brr… Hanayo – chan, está haciendo frio nya —

Claro, está bien —

Adentrándose nuevamente a la habitación, Rin fue hacia el guarda ropa para ver el interior de este que tenía los uniformes que traían las chicas que residían en ese lugar, como una pijama tomándola sonrojándose de golpe al darse cuenta de lo sugestiva que era, además de que era ligeramente transparente comenzando a volar su imaginación dándose cuenta de lo vergonzoso que sería verse con esa prenda puesta, viendo a Hanayo que miraba curiosa su prenda de dormir que era igual o mucho más "llamativa" que la suya nerviosa por como reaccionaria ella pero no se inmuto es más, fue al baño y después de unos minutos salió con su cambio de ropa ya puesto.

Al mirarla Rin quedo impactada por lo sexy que lucía, y el cómo se veía al espejo, de pies a cabeza, en realidad y en su opinión le quedaba a la perfección, se denotaban sus largas piernas, sus caderas esbeltas, sus pechos redondos y suaves, además de su suave, tersa y delicada piel que estaría gustosa de tocar, que podría besar. De pasar por su cuerpo la yema de sus dedos, de morder su cuello, de poseer sus pechos con sus manos, estrujarlos hasta oírla gemir….

— "Un momento!" —

Se reclamaba internamente Rin ya que no debía tener ese tipo de pensamientos y menos con alguien que apenas conoce

— "Pero se ve tan linda", No Rin! No debes tener pensamientos eróticos con la chica que te ha salvado la vida, es vergonzoso… — Cuando de golpe una voz la saco de sus conflictivos pensamientos

¿Estás bien Rin – chan? — Un poco preocupada Hanayo, se acercó a Rin para tocar su frente, estaba totalmente sonrojada y pensó que por el frio quizás había pescado fiebre cosa que negó inmediatamente una avergonzada Rin

Etto.. Iré a cambiarme al baño no me tardo, nya— Instantáneamente ella se dirigió al baño encerrándose para lavarse la cara, y así bajar el calor de sus mejillas, para después y aun dudosa comenzar a cambiarse la ropa hasta que finalmente logró hacerlo abriéndose la puerta del baño, apenas viéndose sus dedos tomando una parte de la puerta y media parte de su rostro, saliendo lentamente jugando con sus manos lentamente con la mirada baja llena de completa vergüenza.

Al verla salir del baño la castaña, sintió como en su corazón algo la flecho, esa imagen dulce y avergonzada de su peli naranja… "!¿Espera mi peli naranja?!" le había cautivado completamente, no podía hablar, prácticamente se quedó quieta admirando su belleza y ternura con un brillo en los ojos, estaba sentada en la cama y si no fuera por eso, prácticamente hubiera caído como costal de papas hacia el suelo y muerta por sobredosis de ternura. Era una imagen que totalmente la había dejado sin palabras, notándolo esto Rin hijo un mohín adorable.

Mou… Kayo-chin! Di algo… nya.. ¿Qué dije? — Ni ella supo que fue lo que salió de sus labios

¿Kayo – chin? — Dijo una confundida Hanayo…

Etto…. Etto…. Perdona se me salió de la nada, nya —

Hanayo sonreía por segunda vez en el día, como poder estar molesta o disgusta con esa dulce mirada, no le molestaba el hecho de ese sobre nombre fuera dirigido hacia ella, no estaba molesta para nada.

Te ves linda… Rin – chan —

Si Rin había creído que su sonrojo tenía un limita, con esas simples palabras sentía que su cara iva a explotar, estaba en el límite, y por mero impulso corrió hacia ella comenzando a dar tiernos golpes a su pecho que después de varios minutos cesaron, quedándose de frente hacía ella con los brazos en su clavícula, cuando de la nada un abrazo se formó en el cuerpo de Hanayo, uno temeroso, uno lleno de duda, y escucho unos sollozos salir de Rin, que tenía la cara apoyada contra su pecho y cuándo finalmente le dio la cara, en la comisura de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas cristalinas que hacían que su corazón se partiera de forma melancólica, estaba empezando a odiar el hecho de verla llorar, no lo soportaba, sentía que debía consolarla, que debía estar a su lado, sin que hubiera una razón realmente, tenía la necesidad, el desesperó de ser la cura de esas lágrimas y esa tristeza que marchitaba su belleza .

Ya no llores… Rin – chan… — Se les estaba formando un nudo en la garganta, tenía ganas de llorar, pero debía demostrar fortaleza para ella

Promete nya… que no me dejarás sola nya…. — Decía Rin entre sollozos y solamente obtuvo una respuesta, un abrazo reconfortante, quedando acurrucada en el peco de la castaña, quién estaba acariciando sus cabellos como consuelo, logrando calmar las lágrimas de Rin, mágicamente.

Lo hare Rin – chan… es una promesa… — Lo decía mientras acariciaba con calidez sus cabellos naranjas, quedándose un rato abrazadas, para después irse a la cama a dormir.

…

A la mañana siguiente, ambas despertaron y se cambiaron de ropas por los uniformes que estaban en el armario, estando ya lasitas salieron de esa habitación para dar un paseo por los alrededores de ese lugar, que tenía bellos jardines, había muchas chicas, paseando, hablando y haciendo diferente tipos de actividades, unas más melosas que otras, viendo ese cielo azulado, un sol brillante que le daba aires cálidos al entorno. Llegando a una banca a sentarse pero algo no estaba bien, era el hecho de que muchas si no es que todas las miradas estaban sobre ellas, siendo causan de murmuros por parte de las demás, sintiéndose Rin intimidada tomando del brazo a Hanayo para ocultarse.

Tranquila, chica gato… son inofensivas, jajaja — decía una voz que de la nada sonó cosa que hizo saltar de susto a Rin

Acto seguido una risa picara se escuchó, casi en burla prosiguiendo esa voz con su charla

Aquí arriba… —

Tanto Hanayo como Rin voltearon hacia la copa de un árbol, viendo a una chica pelirroja vestida con un short, una blusa blanca con las mangas, arremangadas, tenis color blanco y una coleta en su cabello rojo, encaramada como mandril, quién sonreía con picardía y sorna total hacia ellas, ganándose una mirada con duda por parte de la pelinaranja y una mirada asesina por parte de la castaña, bajando de un salto estando delante de ella.

Hey… Hey… no me lo tomen a mal… es normal que sean el centro de atención, nadie hasta ahora había podido vencer a KotoUmi, resistir ante los ataques de NicoMaki y hacerle frente sin titubear a NozoEli, es evidente que ustedes 2 tiene agallas y que no se dejan intimidar por nadie, bueno al menos ella. —

Dirigiendo su mirada a Hanayo quién protegía a Rin poniéndose delante de ella, mirando aun de forma intimidante a la nueva compañía, que tan pronto sintió la mirada en ella una gota bajo por su cien moviendo sus brazos de manera defensiva, para apaciguar el ambiente y calmar a la "fiera" frente a ella.

Tranquilas… no quise molestar…. Me llamo Yukiho, es un placer. — Extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo, pero al no recibir respuesta de ninguna de las 2 paso sus manos a sus caderas, con la mira da fija en ambas chicas. — Repito no deben preocuparse, ninguna de estas chicas es una amenaza, solamente las que les mencione lo es, porque seguramente debieron comprobarlo… —

Yukiho miro más a detalle a Rin, quien estaba detrás de Hanayo acercándose e inclinándose hacia ella, sonriente le guiño el ojo de forma coqueta y despreocupada lo que hizo a Hanayo enfurecer en demasía, haciendo que ella se alejara de Rin tomándola del brazo y tumbándola al suelo, demostrando su fuerza. Sentándose sobre ella la dejo inmovilizada dando 2 puñetazos contra el suelo, haciendo grietas en este, mirándole fijamente.

O…ye…. Tranquila! Oye chica gato… ayúdame… —

Rin se acercó lentamente a ellas y tomando a Hanayo del hombro para mirarle con una sonrisa, esto hizo que se levantara pero sin dejar su posición defensiva estando delante de ella.

Bue…. no… mejor evito ese tipo de comentarios, pero es verdad, desde que ustedes llegaron a esta isla han sido el tema a conversar entre las chicas, pero todo estará bien, no creo que alguna quiera fastidiarlas… Ninguna sería tan tonta para hacerle frente a este demonio… —

Murmurando eso último, se alejó de ellas, con las manos detrás de su nuca, con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras iva con otras chicas, que le llamaban de forma enérgica, dejándolas desconcertadas y confundidas a ambas.

Que chica tan extraña — Mirando a Yukiho retirarse de ahí, decía eso Rin quien estaba abrazada del brazo de Hanayo.

Continuara….

 **Nota del autor: jajajaja xD nunca imaginarían ver una Hanayo tachi, porque Rin neko ya es de por sí :v jajajaja ahora es cuando todo se torna más interesante, ya que Hanayo y Rin tendrán una serie de obstáculos que pasar, chicas a las cuales patear sus lindos traseros y porque no, escenas de celos jajaja :v Drama everywhere jaja, hasta la próxima actualización, bye bye :D**

 **PD: comenzare una nueva historia titulada "El santo grial de Akihabara" n.n dejando por el momento el prólogo, con el paso de los días pondré los capítulos**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6. Anju y Erena las extrañas chicas Lady Lady

Rin y Hanayo, se acostumbraban a la vida que las chicas de μ's tenían en la isla de Otonokizaka, aunque era un poco difícil ya que Rin era demasiado tímida y Hanayo siempre la sobreprotegía, ganándose el hecho de ser alguien que intimidase con solo mirarla a los ojos, el problema no era ese, si no que no sabían cómo acercarse a las demás chicas sin sentirse asustadas por la castaña pero un día ambas tuvieron una oportunidad para poder acercarse a las demás chicas y ser parte de esa familia ayudando a Yukiho a llevar unos vivieres a una pequeña granja en la cual ella secretamente vivía, UTX pero lo que ni la castaña ni la peli naranja sabían era que la pelirroja en cierta forma "traficaba" con ropa, comida y cosas que necesitaran aquellas marginadas chicas, peor aún Nozomi y su escuadrón ya estaban cazando las "extrañas" desapariciones de provisiones en las bodegas del castillo, dándole la orden a Eri de que investigara y encontrara a la culpable para interrogarla y así darle su castigo correspondiente.

 **Bodegas de μ's**

Chicas que han encontrado… ¿Aún nada? — Preguntaba una rubia con su ropa militar portándola, cruzada de brazos mientras sus subordinadas inspeccionaban la zona en busca de pistas que la llevaran a encontrar a la culpable de los constantes robos.

No señorita Eri… no hay pistas, no hay nada… — Decía una de las chicas quien buscaba con un rastreador algún tipo de señal térmica o huella digital pero todo está perfectamente limpio.

No puede ser posible… sigan buscando… — Seguía viendo por los alrededores la rubia de mirada celeste pero todo esto era muy raro ¿Quién le robaría los vivieres para las chicas del castillo¡ ¿Para qué? ¿A dónde los llevaría?

En ese momento una chica de cabello grisáceo se acercó a la rubia con su habitual sonrisa y calidez característica, claro cuando esta de "buenas", con sus manos entrelazadas por delante de ella con esa mirada de matiz miel, serena y agradable mientras miraba todo ese movimiento en esa zona, deteniéndose a pocos pasos delante de ella sonando angelical e inocente como siempre hacia la rubia quién lucía pensativa e intrigada ante la situación.

Eri – chan, Honoka – chan me envió para preguntar cómo va la investigación ah y de paso Nozomi – chan quiere saber también jeje

Pues… No hemos encontrado nada… es como si por arte de magia hubiera todo desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, no hay cerraduras forzadas, ni rastros de violencia Kotori – chan…

Debe ser alguien demasiado lista para lograr eso… sabes tengo sospechas de quien puede ser… — sonrió de medio labio la peligris.

Ah sí… dime de quien sospechas… — Fijo sus ojos en los suyos seria tomándose el mentón con la mano diestra y con la zurda su cintura.

Jijijiji Yukiho, esa chica se le conoce por hacer apuestas, vender cosas a las chicas de sabe dios donde, no sería extraño que ella misma nos estuviera robando solo por dinero… pero aquí la pregunta es ¿A dónde llevaría esas cosas? ¿A quién se las vende?

Mmm — Bufo Eri intrigada por esos cuestionamientos de Kotori — Recientemente se me ha informado que sale del castillo por varias horas, siempre cargando cosas… espera… Kotori eres un genio... como no lo pensé antes… — Se palmeó la cara la rubia mientras fruncía el ceño con molestia — Enviare a Maki y Nico para que la rastreen….

Mientras tanto Yukiho, Hanayo y Rin, llevaban unas cajas mientras caminaban en los bosques cercanos a las murallas de μ's, caminando adentrándose más y más a los bosques, Rin ya se había cansado de tanto caminar, aunque fuera delgada y de piernas largas, no tenía la fuerza física para cargar cosas pesadas, llegando a tropezar con la caja cayendo de bruces contra la tierra tallándose la frente ya que esa fue la parte más afectada por la ciada tan abrupta y violenta. Acercándose a ella una castaña que le veía un poco preocupada, cosa que ya no sería tan extraña, porque con el paso de los días ella había comenzado a manifestar más emociones al estar compartiendo tiempo con Rin, acercándose para tomar su mano y ayudarle a levantarla del suelo mientras la pelirroja volteo hacia ella luciendo intranquila e impaciente, el viaje estaba tomando más de lo habitual ya que la peli naranja era un poco lenta fastidiándole un poco.

Exclamando algo intranquila y quejumbrosa.

Vamos… vamos… no se queden atrás… ya falta poco para llegar al lugar donde llevaremos esto —

Yukiho – chan…. Estas segura que no estamos haciendo algo malo nya, tomando estas cosas para llevarlas a un lugar que no conocemos nya… — Algo nerviosa, limpiándose el polvo de su ropa

Si… descuiden…. — Decía Yukiho con más impaciencia que antes

Te ayudare con eso Rin – chan —

Tomando la caja que sostenía Rin, Hanayo llevo en ambos brazos su caja y la que su pequeña chica neko llevaba, caminando por un rato más, saliendo de aquel bosque para llegar a una vereda en la cual a lo lejos se veía una granja rustica y humilde, señalando Yukiho hacia ella con una sonrisa apacible y serena, caminando por el camino de tierra que llevaba hacia ella hasta que llegaron a la entrada. Estando todo tranquilo comenzaron a salir algunas chicas que veían con entusiasmo a Yukiho mientras esta dejaba la caja en suelo dejando que vieran lo que había en su interior, la castaña se acercó hacia ella y dejo las cajas junto a la otro, ganándose la mirada curiosa de las chicas, por otro lado Rin estaba detrás de ella, con su típico semblante tímido e inocente, quería preguntar que ese lugar, pero estaba tan indecisa de hacerlo que no dijo nada en ese momento, pero del interior de una casa salió una mujer de cabello grisáceo casi castaño alta y delgada mientras, sonreía amistosa vistiendo un mandil, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una blusa color esmeralda quién se acercaba a las 3 chicas dirigiéndose a la pelirroja con cierta calma, cruzando los brazos.

Te agradezco que te preocupes por nosotras, por este lugar pero Yukiho – chan, no deberías tomarte el riesgo de hacerlo, además saben estas chicas que les robas a la directora Honoka ¿Acaso? No las embarres en tus asuntos…. —

Dijo ¿Robar? ¿Eso es cierto? nya…. —

Etto… jejeje… — Ya le habían caído en la jugada las otras 2 chicas, Rin la observaba incrédula y temerosa, Hanayo la estaba fulminando con la mirada, tragando saliva de golpe. — Pues… verán… — Nuevamente la señorita hablo.

Ya que Yukiho – chan no les quiere decir yo lo hare, pero primero me presento, mi nombre es Mika y soy la dueña de esta granja UTX, Yukiho también vive aquí pero, tuvo la "excelente" idea de ir al castillo de Honoka – chan y ser parte de ese lugar para poder tomar cosas y vieres para poder subsistir a mis chicas.

Pues… si… Solo tomo prestadas las cosas, luego las devolveré lo prometo —

Eso dijiste la última vez… —

Hanayo y Rin se miraron confundidas, sin darse cuenta se habían metido en un embrollo, en el cual podrían castigarlas severamente, de tan solo pensar en Nozomi torturándola a su gusto o a Hanayo, la peli naranja se puso azul del miedo abrazando a Hanayo que estaba a punto de golpear a Yukiho que se protegió a con sus brazos la cara, Mika se acercó a las 2 chicas y sonriendo de forma dulce les ofreció algo de comer y beber, mientras Yukiho respiro aliviada entrando todas a la casa, dándose cuenta en el interior que era humilde, como una cabaña pero muy acogedora sentándose en la sala en un sillón largo mientras, una de las chicas de Mika les llevaba un poco de galletas y leche, pensando en que estarían cansadas por el viaje al que tuvieron que ir sin saber la situación.

Se preguntaran… que es este lugar no… — se sentó frente a ellas Mika, cruzando los brazos

S… I… nya — Rin fue la única en responder

Este lugar es un pequeño asilo para todas aquellas chicas que rompen las reglas en μ's, esta zona de Otonokizaka es inhóspita pero tranquila, aquí no vienen los escuadrones de Honoka – chan, ya que hicimos un trato. Si alguna chica rompía las reglas era enviada aquí para que no estuviera desahuciada ni mucho menos muriera en la intemperie, de hambre y frio. —

Rin y Hanayo escuchaban atentas la historia de Mika mientras comían un poco antes de volver al castillo, no querían meterse en problemas, ni mucho menos dárselos a Honoka quien les dio asilo en su hogar.

Y aunque Yukiho – chan sea una chica busca problemas, sé qué hace esto por estas chicas y eso es algo muy noble de su parte pero aun así sus métodos nos pueden poner en peligro a todas aquí, no quisiera pensar lo que pasaría si llegan a atraparla Maki - chan o Nozomi – chan. —

Perdonen… por haber participado en esto… nya…, no volverá a pasar… nya —

Mika sonrió con simpatía ante las palabras de Rin, le encontraba gracioso como se expresaba como una pequeña y dulce neko, pasando el tiempo platicando de trivialidades llegando el momento de partir de donde vinieron, despidiéndose de Mika y sus chicas que sonreían con amabilidad, notando tanto Rin como Hanayo que eran buenas personas que estaban bien en ese lugar y no debían preocuparse por si algo les faltara ya que Yukiho aún con sus métodos extraños trataba de ayudar a esas chicas que posiblemente consideraba una familia. Alejándose lentamente de ahí, las 3 chicas miraban hacia el cielo mientras la susodicha se disculparía por arrastrarlas a algo que les podría generarles problemas… graves problemas, teniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca.

Lo siento… No debí meterlas en esto, Mika tiene razón, ustedes no llevan mucho tiempo aquí y podrían echarlas a su suerte si son descubiertas junto conmigo ayudándome—

Nya… descuida… entendemos que lo haces por ayudarles, no es así Kayo - chin…—

La castaña solamente asintió, pero antes de seguir andando de frente fueron rodeadas por un escuadrón de soldados apareciendo entre ellas, la pelirroja con una actitud arrogante y fría, sosteniendo aquella lanza que antes había paralizado a Hanayo, estando alertas las 3, mientras Yukiho comenzó a huir de ahí de una forma discreta cerrándole el paso soldados cayendo de golpe sentada. Hablando Maki de forma autoritaria sosteniendo su lanza por detrás de su nuca con la diestra para después moverla con destreza apuntándoles a las 3, mientras la punta liberaba descargas eléctricas.

Ustedes 3… que hacen en este lugar… —

Pues… salimos a dar un paseo por el bosque… y nos perdimos, ya íbamos de regreso…—

Yukiho – chan… no mientas... este camino lleva a UTX, ¿Acaso tú tienes algo que ver con los robos a las bodegas del castillo? — De golpe la nombrada sintió frio en la espalda, tartamudeando lentamente, tratando de excusarse.

Hanayo ya estaba en posición de combate, protegiendo a Rin mientras, Maki las observo de reojo, decidiendo preguntarle a ellas para ver si tenían algún argumento que pudiera darle la razón y así apresara Yukiho, si lograba esto quizás Nozomi, le ascendería de rango y formaría parte de su elite, señalándole ahora a la castaña que no se movía para nada, mirándole fijamente sin inmutarse. Sonando severa la pelirroja esperando que ella si diera respuesta alguna ante sus palabras, pero para su desgracia no fue así, cosa que solamente la enfado más, preparándose para atacar a las chicas, corriendo hacia ellas para impactar su lanza y paralizarlas haciendo el trabajo más sencillo, cosa que no sería así ya que a pocos pasos de llegar a ella algo salto impidiéndole su camino escuchándose el sonido de un motor, haciendo que la comandante diera un paso hacia atrás para ver como una moto estaba delante de las 3, quienes no sabían que acaba de suceder.

Quien había aparecido era una de las chicas Lady Lady montada en una moto bajándose mientras se quitaba los lentes de su mirar, sonriendo altiva y coqueta, dando algunos pasos hacia ella, mientras cruzaba de brazos, tenía el cabello marrón vistiendo su traje cubriendo su cuerpo denotándose perfectamente su figura esbelta y proporcionada encarando a la pelirroja de forma peligrosa y sin intimidarse, logrando hacerla enfadar.

Lady Lady…. ¿Ustedes que tienen que ver en esto? — Reclamando a la recién aparecida quien rio con lentitud

Maki – chan…. ¿atacando a chicas inocentes? Vaya no pensé que ustedes fueran tan bárbaras…. — En eso la moto brillo apareciendo en su forma humana una chica de cabello lila, vistiendo un vestido sensual tanto en su escote y falda mostrando demasiada piel apoyando su mentón en su hombro, además de sus manos en su cintura mirando a las soldados de Maki

Anju… Erena… ¿Ustedes tienen algo que ver con ellas? —

Quizás… —

Nuevamente rio Anju que fue tocada de sus pechos comenzando a descubrirlos por parte de Erena mientras esta besaba sus labios, con deseo, excitándola rápidamente, pasando a tocar los pezones de la chica de cabellos marrón, el placer se intensificada entre ellas haciendo que llegara al clímax, transformándose su cuerpo después de brillar en un gran cañón largo el cual lo sostenía Erena miro a todas las militares con una expresión neutral pero les apuntaba, comenzando su arm cargar energía que llegando a punto óptimo, disparo una rayo de tono rosáceo que impacto hacia la posición Maki que lo esquivo dando un salto hacia adelante dejando escombros y una nube de humo en el lugar respondiendo todas las demás que tenían rifles de asalto disparándole a la lady lady que se movió en zigzag respondiendo aquellas detonaciones iniciándose una batalla a quema ropa, hablando de forma audible que solamente le escucharían Hanayo, Rin y Yukiho que estaban en medio de aquel intercambio de metralla.

Vuelvan de donde vinieron… yo las distraeré, no deben morir aquí, ustedes son la clave para terminar con la infección —

Continuara…

 **Nota del autor: He vuelto con esta historia jejeje, perdonen la ausencia me inspire en la otra pero ya retomare esta, se los prometo, por otro lado puedo asegurarles que habrá más sabrosura entre los ships :v, nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7. Refriega

Dime una cosa…. Erena – chan, porque ustedes se han interesado en esas chicas, no se supone que ustedes solamente son observadoras aquí en μ's, ¿Por qué tan repentinamente? —

Reclamaba la pelirroja comandante mientras intentaba golpear a Erena con su báculo el cual liberaba descargas eléctricas, pero la peli morada, lo esquivaba con suma facilidad mientras seguía disparando su cañón con detonaciones que a su vez Maki lograba desviar con su arm, mientras que las subordinadas de ella habían iniciado una búsqueda para capturar a las 3 fugitivas por órdenes de ella, quienes se encontraban ya algunos kilómetros por delante corriendo sin cesar para llegar a Otonokizaka, para cuando estaban a punto de salir del bosque tuvieron que detenerse en seco porque el camino estaba bloqueado por un tanque que les apuntaba, además de que varios elementos militares las tenían en la mira con sus rifles de asalto, exigiendo que se detuvieran o iban a disparar, que se entregaran de forma pacífica para no recurrir a la violencia, una pelea era innecesaria.

Demonios… No hay salida… — Decía Yukiho mirando hacia todos lados, buscando una posible vía de escape.

Kayochin… tengo miedo nya… — se escondía detrás de la castaña Rin, temblando de miedo.

Hanayo analizaba la situación protegiendo a Rin, mirando a la pelirroja por un momento estando alerta a cualquier movimiento de las demás cuando vio salir del tanque a Nozomi, cruzada de brazos portando su traje militar sonriendo con altanera escuchándose el eco de sus tacones resonar parándose enfrente de ese batallón, soltando una risa irónica y algo perversa, detrás de ella estaría Eli quien estaba cruzada de brazos igualmente con el semblante frio y firme, tomándose un momento la subdirectora de Otonokizaka para comenzar a hablar de forma frívola, con un ego más grande que esa isla.

Ustedes 3 no tienen escapatoria… ríndanse y serán llevadas de vuelta a Otonokizaka para un pequeño interrogatorio, háganlo sencillo por favor —

No tiene caso que intenten oponer algún tipo de resistencia, sean listas y no alarguen algo que pueda evitarse — Eli era todo lo contrario a Nozomi, mas diplomática y menos violenta.

Elichi… ara… ¿Por qué mostrar contemplaciones con ellas? — Recrimino la peli morada de coletas mientras volteaba a ver a su rubia, con cierta intriga.

Podemos hacer esto… de la forma sencilla… — Mirando con sus celestes a las chicas, mientras estaban sin moverse.

Mmm no será que no quieres ver cómo te transformas, ¿Sera que no quieres ver cómo te toco? — riendo con burla en su rostro.

Ante esas palabras la rubia se sonrojo de golpe, nerviosa por lo que había dicho Nozomi, Yukiho disimuladamente comenzaría a buscar una ruta de escape por la derecha por una vereda que iba colina abajo pero al darse de ello el batallón de Nozomi ellas dispararon en advertencia hacia donde iva la pelirroja haciéndola detenerse en seco, asustándose Rin más y más por eso, Hanayo cerro los puños frunciendo el ceño y chasqueando los dientes en su boca, esa chica frente a ella le era completamente desagradable, molesta y sumamente ególatra. Simplemente le costaba entender como ella podía ser la mano derecha de Honoka si eran tan distintas o ¿Acaso ella posee sus propias ambiciones muy ajenas a lo que la peli naranja tenía? Si esa sospecha era cierta habrían serios problemas, anarquía, batallas sin sentido alguno, por lo que tomo una decisión totalmente arriesgada acercándose a ella para saltar en el aire y lanzar una patada directamente al rostro de ella pero esta fue bloqueada con el antebrazo derecho provocando una onda de viento en el lugar dado el fuerte impacto, mientras que la otra le tomo del tobillo y la jalo hacia ella para golpear con su rodilla su abdomen haciendo que se alejara varios metros de ella, tomándose la zona golpeada.

Lejos de ahí, Maki aún seguía luchando con Erena, intercambiando golpes con la Lady Lady quién se defendía sin cesar de los ataques veloces de ella, lanzaba golpes en varias direcciones, brazos, piernas y cuerpo pero todos los bloqueaba o simplemente saltaba hacia atrás que simultáneamente disparaba su arma apuntando a su cuerpo, pero con su arma la bloqueaba. Era impresionante como Erena podía atacar y defenderse a la vez, produciendo enojo a Maki que seguía atacando sin cesar a la chica que teniéndola a pocos centímetros al acercarse velozmente pudo darle un golpe certero en el pecho liberando una descarga eléctrica que la paralizo dejándola aturdida por un momento aprovechando esa ligera distracción para golpearla en su rostro cuerpo y piernas para hacerle perder el equilibrio pero la distancia era tan corta que al querer darle otro golpe tomo su arm rápido y disparo un tiro que fue directo a su pecho impulsándola hacia atrás varios metros haciéndola caer de espaldas frunciendo el ceño de dolor.

Eres… una maldita… —

Iba a atacar nuevamente pero al momento de levantarse y dar un impulso hacia adelante con sus piernas unas flechas le bloquearon el camino, estando arriba de la rama de un árbol la peligris mirando con seriedad a ambas chicas con esos penetrantes ojos color ámbar, ciertamente desconcertándola molestando a Maki por su acción ya que no sabía el porqué de hacerlo ¿Estaría confabulando con ellas? Eso sería una locura de tan solo pensarlo por lo que apunto a Kotori sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, algo que odiaba era que se inmiscuyeran en sus cosas, más si era alguien de su mismo círculo dirigiéndole serias y directas palabras a la chica.

Kotori – chan ¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios significa esto? — Exigiéndole respuestas.

Maki – chan, ellas no son nuestros objetivos… déjalas ir — Respondió serena pero aun seria.

Ellas ayudaron a 3 fugitivas a escapar, sospechosas de robo al castillo —

Rin – chan y Hanayo – chan no tienen nada que ver, la culpable es Yukiho – chan — Sonrió amablemente.

Erena, se levantó lentamente mientras volvió Anju a la normalidad para lentamente dar media vuelta para retirarse del lugar lentamente mientras Maki adolorida aún por el disparo se levantó con la ayuda de su báculo que este comenzó a brillar volviendo Nico a la normalidad para tomarle por el hombro con su brazo mirándole con cierta preocupación acercándose a su rostro para besarlo con calidez provocando un sonrojo en la pelirroja que ya no sabía que era más rojo si sus mejillas o su cabello, pero al final termino cediendo ante aquel gesto de preocupación y cariño de la menor tomándole su mejilla para después de segundos separarse mirándose mutuamente, ambos matices carmín y violeta se miraban con intensidad, un cariño sin igual ayudándole a mantenerse en pie mientras Nico se acercó a su oído lentamente para susurrarle algo, cosa que hizo que Maki abriera la boca entre asombro, miedo y emoción, no se podría saber a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que le dijo, pero después de eso solo una risa perversa se oía de Nico seguida de una sonrisa divertida logrando que la mayor solamente volteara el rostro demostrando su lado tsundere.

Hanayo y Nozomi intercambiaban miradas, repuesta del golpe la castaña se impulsó nuevamente la peli morada lanzando puñetazos y patadas que con solo mover sus brazos a la misma velocidad que recibía los golpes eran fácilmente bloqueados que encontrando un punto muerto en su oponente Nozomi le lanzo una patada haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo con su posición de combate intacta mientras las 3 chicas que estaban cerca observaban todo con detenimiento, 1 seria y las otras 2 con incertidumbre. Levantándose una adolorida Hanayo estaba dispuesta a contraatacar pero fue más rápida su oponente que solo le basto abrazarla de la cintura para darle una abrazo de oso ejerciendo fuerza en su agarre con ambos brazos que retorciéndose de dolor la otra chica buscaba liberarse, moviendo sus brazos con ligera dificultad y como pudo logro golpear su cien ambas manos aturdiéndola por ende zafándose de ese violento agarre. Tomando ventaja de esto le dio una patada giratoria que impacto contra su mejilla lanzándola en dirección a la rubia que la tomo en brazos para que no cayera ambas comandantes miraron a la chica que era rápida, fuerte y debían admitirlo resistente.

Nozomi no admitiría la derrota tan fácilmente, apartando a Eri de ella caminaría hacia ella pero Eli se le adelanto unos pasos para mirarle de reojo con serenidad y determinación.

Déjamelo a mí Nozomi — Manteniéndose ese semblante firme se trono el cuello para mirar fijamente a Hanayo.

Erichi… lo tengo controlado.. — Confundida por la reciente determinación en ella.

Lo se… pero esta chica posee habilidades sin iguales, cualquier otra chica se hubiera rendido al enfrentarte, pero ella no… — Intercambiaban miradas Eri y Hanayo con calma sintiéndose la tensión en el aire.

Está bien…. Te dejare hacerlo, pero esta noche no te salvaras de un Washi Washi —

Ambas militares sonrieron, para después volver hacia las otras chicas golpeando sus puños Eri, le incito a Hanayo a atacar con un movimiento de su mano que no tardó en ser respondido por lanzamiento veloz de parte de ella en dirección a la rubia pero como si en cámara lenta se moviera la rubia había analizado el posible movimiento que haría ella así que a pocos segundos de impactarla tomo su puño con la palma abierta de la diestra, con su otro brazo le hizo una llave al cuello golpeando su espalda con su rodilla para hacerla retroceder, seria manteniéndose en posición firme a lo que la otra volvió a lanzarse hacia ella, mientras que la rubia nuevamente analizo sus movimientos anticipándose, como si pudiera leerlos con facilidad con tan solo mirarla salto hacia arriba mientras estando aun en el aire con su pota golpeo su mentón haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y da la extensión de sus piernas ayudada con sus manos que las apoyo en el suelo giro en su propio eje golpeándola en el rostro una y otra vez con ambas piernas como si fuera un remolino hasta tumbarla volviendo a su posición habitual dando un salto hacia atrás reincorporándose.

Nozomi no podría estar más orgullosa de su mano derecha, se movía de forma veloz, golpeaba a su oponente de forma elegante como si estuviera bailando ballet, como si fuera un cisne blanco y majestuoso, en cambio Rin y Yukiho lucían preocupadas ya que Hanayo, era golpeada con suma facilidad, pudo resistir los embates de Kotori, Maki, incluso de Nozomi pero Eri era más rápida, su estilo de lucha era sumamente certero, calculador.

Kayochin… no te rindas… — Preocupada exclamaba Rin, que estaba con un semblante sumamente desalentador.

Sera mejor que me vaya… y busque algo que pueda ayudarle… no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados después de matarlas en esto — Al darse cuenta que la atención no estaba en ella se movió de forma sigilosa para alejarse de ahí para huir de manera un poco cobarde, debía ser honesta pero fue detenida por unas flechas que salieron de entre los árboles.

Yukiho – chan… si fuera tú no huiría… no hagas esto más delicado, por favor… Kotori le apuntaba con su arco y flechas apareciendo delante de ella, alarmándose la pelirroja que buscaría otra vía de escape.

Demonios… —

Tomaría otro camino para irse pero en ese momento fue embestida por Nico quien la tumbo sentándose a ahorcadas sobre su espalda inmovilizándola con tomando sus muñecas mientras Maki le ponía unas esposas magnéticas en sus muñecas arrestándola, sonriendo con satisfacción levantándola la pelinegra riendo arrogante para empujarla hacia adelante mientras era escoltada por ellas llevándosela rumbo a Otonokizaka, Kotori fijo su mirada en el campo de batalla recargándose en un árbol mientras cruzaba los brazos, en eso su arm brillo volviendo Umi a la normalidad, quién no entendía que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Kotori – chan, ¿Qué sucede? Espera… esa chica es la que nos apaleo hace días… esa maldita.. — Una molestia peliazul daba unos pasos hacia adelante pero fue tomada del hombro por la peligris volteándola hacia ella besando sus labios apegándole con cariño y ternura.

Umi – chan, no intervengas… Eri – chan se encargara de esto… — Sonriente apego su frente contra la suya provocando un sonrojo inevitable en su amada peliazul que no reacciono hasta después de unos segundos.

Kotori – chan! Espera pueden vernos! Qué vergüenza! — Densa como siempre reaccionaba pero fue callada por el dedo de su chica en sus labios mientras fue volteada y tomada de sus caderas quedando recargada en el pecho de la peligris, para observar el combate.

Solo observemos si… — No le quedaría otra a Umi que aceptar y sonrojarse como nunca, dejando que lo que sucedía siguiera.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Hola queridos lectores, aquí vuelvo como lo dije con otro capítulo de esta historia, más tarde subiré otro de otra, espero lo disfruten** **que tengan un buen inicia de semana.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8. Hanayo vs Eri, de poder a poder

Ambas contrincantes, la castaña y la rubia se observaban fijamente sin moverse aún, sus miradas lila y celeste se cruzaban estando inmersa en la contraria, mientras Rin, Umi, Kotori y Nozomi eran simples espectadoras, con una tensión latente en el ambiente las chicas volvieron a lanzarse al ataque la una contra la otra golpeándose las mejillas al unísono dando ligeros pasos hacia atrás pero sin caer al suelo ninguna tomando la delantera Nozomi al lanzar una patada baja para derribarla pero Hanayo dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando su golpe fácilmente cayendo varios metros detrás de ella para simultáneamente envestirla con su cuerpo agarrándola por los brazo con las manos impactándola contra una árbol haciendo que pájaros en las copas salieran volando despavoridos de la escena escuchándose el quejido de dolor por parte de la golpeada.

Argh! Me las pagaras… —

La respuesta fue rápida por parte de Eri que golpeo a la castaña con la rodilla en el estómago y le dio un codazo en la espalda haciendo que su cuerpo se doblara, tomando esos segundos para enganchar su brazo izquierdo sobre su cuello ayudándose con la mano contraria para impulsar su cuerpo en posición vertical para azotarla contra el mismo árbol que golpeo ella misma anterior mente dejándose ver una expresión de dolor en el ceño fruncido de su oponente para finalmente soltarla y en el aire mientras caía le daba una patada con su tacón de su bota en el centro de su pecho aventándola a donde estaban las otras chicas, cruzándose de brazos mirándole sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro mientras la otra se ponía en 4 para lentamente levantarse adolorida por los golpes que recibió.

Es inútil, ríndete Hanayo no podrás vencerme — Con aires de victoria exclamaba la rubia.

Kayochin… por favor detente — Intentando disuadirla la peli naranja que estaba preocupada por su castaña.

Hazle caso a tu amiga… y te doy mi palabra de que te dejare en paz — Estaba siendo honesta en lo que decía, al final capturaron a la chica criminal.

La peligris que tenía abrazada a la peli azul de su cintura la acerco hacia ella lentamente para rosar sus pechos sobre su espalda produciendo una ligera descarga eléctrica en su espina dorsal mientras con discreción paso su mano por su falda para meterla dentro de su parte intima aprovechando que las otras 2 estaban centradas en sus "queridas" amigas, cosa que era más falsa que la virginidad de Umi, que ella misma se la arrebato hace tiempo pero eso es otra historia, por consiguiente subió una mano a su seno el cual apretó además de que su lengua recorría su cuello estremeciéndola tanto que arqueo su figura soltando un ligero gemido de placer logrando que Kotori sonríera complacida ante aquel gesto que su Umi manifestó llegando a meter sus manos bajo sus bragas palpando con la yema de sus dedos sus labios vaginales estimulando en forma circular esa zona sensible de su amada que cerraba los ojos agitada por el éxtasis que eso le estaba produciendo a cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

Incrementándose el deseó de poseerla por parte de una dominante peligris hacia su peli azul introdujo un dedo en su intimidad que inmediatamente comenzó a humedecerse gracias a sus movimientos eran exactos también en su seno su pezón comenzaba a ponerse firme por encima de su ropa prosiguiendo a jugar con este con su dedo índice susurrándole suavemente al oído.

Hm… Umi – chan te gusta como lo estoy haciendo… —

Ko… to.. ri… omg… Kotori… para… si no… no podre contenerme… — Liberando algunos gemidos con palabras entrecortadas aferrándose a la falda de ella con ambas manos.

La tensión incremento entre ambas en el momento que la dominante metía un segundo dedo dentro de la intimidad de la sumisa simulando penetraciones, mordisqueando su cuello dejándole un chupetón en esa zona cediendo totalmente a todas sus caricias temblándole las piernas de placer mientras que de un momento a otro Umi volteo hacia ella besándola con pasión tomando sus muslos para lentamente entrelazar sus piernas en sus caderas, pegando ambas intimidades y ambos pechos, resultando de eso una constante fricción entre ambas chicas llegando al clímax poco a poco ya que Kotori paso sus manos por los glúteos de Umi los cuales apretó con suma fortaleza pasando sus manos por sus caderas subiéndolas por su espalda arañándola como una gata totalmente en celo jadeando entre beso y beso, humedeciéndose igualmente su intimidad bajo sus bragas entre cada rose recibiendo nalgadas de su chica que de sumisa paso a dominante por tanta lujuria que estaba sacando con sus besos y caricias.

Olvidándose de lo que ocurría en ese momento por completo, se concentraron las 2 en darse mutuo placer mientras una se enroscaba con brazos y piernas sobre la otra, mientras que la contraria besaba de manera frenética sus labios, pechos, senos cada zona que pudiera palpar con sus labios no se salvaría de saciar su apetito demostrándose cuanto amor se tenían, eran como animales salvajes en su hábitat natural ya que teóricamente estaban en el bosque.

Por otro lado Hanayo estaba tronándose los dedos de ambas manos para seguir su combate contra la rubia, siendo veloz apareciendo frente a ella en un movimiento fugaz lanzando simultáneos golpes y patadas hacia todo su cuerpo con la única meta de hacerle daño pero cada golpe o patada estaban siendo direccionados a las palmas de las manos de Eri que igualaba su velocidad en defensa moviéndose hacia atrás para en tan solo un segundo en un movimiento de quiebre tomarla por el cuello azotándola contra el suelo de forma completamente descomunal haciendo que ella escupiera sangre de su boca tomando la muñeca de Eri para zafarse de su agarre cosa que resulto más que inútil porque al querer quitarse de ese violento agarre dejo desprotegido su cuerpo el cual sería golpeado una y otra vez por la mano libre de Eri que no parecía querer detenerse hasta que escucharon algo que las desconcertó a todas sacándolas de concentración.

Pero qué demonios…— La rubia busco el origen de ese sonido.

Elichi que pasa… — La peli purpura volteo hacia donde se escuchó ese sonido tan desorbitante.

Nya… que fue eso… — Rin se asustó saltando del susto para ver hacia dónde estaban ciertas chicas.

Incluso Hanayo que zafándose del agarre de su oponente lanzándola por los aires para verla caer de pie miro hacia la misma dirección que todas y ese sonido fue producto de un gemido proveniente de una peligris que estaba arqueando su cuerpo contra el tallo de un árbol aferrando su sus manos y piernas contra el cuerpo de una peli azul que la tenía completamente dominada, estimulando su intimidad ya que le había quitado las bragas metiendo sus dedos y moviéndoles con una velocidad asombrosa logrando que su chica gimiera tan fuerte que logra llamar la atención de absolutamente todas, ruborizada sin poderlo resistirlo se corrió humedeciéndose sus muslos con sus fluidos vaginales escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de Umi ruborizada y cansada sin fuerzas para más, la vergüenza que se formaría en ese momento seria inimaginable para ambas que eran el centro de atención de las 4 miradas ajenas entre una sonrisa complaciente, 2 miradas desconcertantes y una densa que estaba igualmente ruborizada.

Umi – chan… fuiste muy brusca…. — sonriendo con sarcasmo y picardía acurrucándose en su pecho, sin sentir vergüenza alguna.

Pe… ro…. Pe…. Pe…. Pero… Kotori - chan! — Cayéndole el 20 de que habían sido cachadas infraganti estaba que echaba humo por las orejas y su rostro estaba completamente rojo paralizada de vergüenza.

Ara ara… quien lo diría… la arquera saco la punta de flecha y la clavo en el nidito de la pajarita — Nozomi exclamo sin vergüenza alguna ante esa escena tan dulce y tierna.

Nozomi…. — Fácilmente la rubia podría hacerle competencia a la peli azul para ver quien sentía más vergüenza si ella por presenciarlo "literamente" o la otra por dar tan vergonzoso espectáculo.

Las únicas en no decir nada fueron Hanayo y Rin que al ver como las militares se miraban entre si decidieron huir lo más rápido posible de ahí para ir a ver a la única persona que posiblemente les podría creer, que en este caso era la directora Honoka, desapareciendo de la vista de ellas que para cuando reaccionaron ya no estaban ahí sintiendo un poco de decepción al no capturarlas pero ya las tenían en la mira, solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que ellas se descuidaran y lograran atraparlas.

 **En los calabozos del castillo μ's**

Si fuera tú hablaría… ¿Por qué seguir soportando esta tortura? Así que dinos porque estabas en esa pequeña aldea con esas 2 chicas y que tienes porque robaste cosas de las bodegas —

Con violencia Maki golpeaba con un látigo el cuerpo de una amarrada Yukiho quién ya no tenía la mayoría de su ropa puesta ya que los azotes habían sido demasiado violentos que rasgaron su ropa dejando ver sus pequeños senos al aire además de su piel mancillada entre moretones y heridas que emanaban sangre pero en ese rato no había obtenido respuestas de la menor, comenzando a hartarse de hacerlo, entrando la menor pelinegra con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria mientras se acercaba a ella deteniendo sus constantes azotes.

Maki – chan, si sigues golpeándola no la vas a hacer hablar y solo la mataras.. — sonando lo más tranquila posible.

Pero… tiene que confesar por su falta… y el interrogatorio no funciono… — Con el ceño fruncido la pelirroja tomaba con su dedo un mecho de su cabello girándolo en su mismo eje.

Siempre eres tan violenta cariño, por eso te adoro… — Dándole una nalgada la pelinegra de mirada carmesí haciendo que la chica pelirroja de mirada violeta se pusiera tan roja como un tomate, rivalizándose el color de su rostro con su cabello.

Bakka.. no tienes que hacer eso! — lo tsun le salía de manera natural, volteando la mirada hacia otro lado, haciendo un mojin con sus labios.

Oye no me digas Bakka… — Comenzando a pelear intercambiando miradas asesinas entre ambas tsunderes, que tenían de antemano un amor apache pero ninguna sería tan honesta para admitirlo.

Eso momento lo aprovecho Yukiho para sacar de una pulsera que tenía en su mano un pequeño clip que utilizaría para liberarse de esas esposas, aprovechando el momento en el cual ya no estaban centradas sus captoras en ella, haciéndolo lo más rápido posible para irse de ahí y buscar un lugar seguro donde poder de todo el mundo ya que ahora era un tiro al blanco, no dudando que le pondría Nozomi un precio a su cabeza, pensando en Honoka y en que conocía ese lugar llego a la conclusión de que si lograba hablar con ella y explicarle la situación podría quizás, soló quizás evitar que fuera encarcelada, castigada de manera peor o exiliada de la isla o peor aún, erradicada, la simple imagen de eso le hizo estremecer por completo, logrando al fin liberarse de esas esposas comenzó a correr hacia la puerta para salir de ahí pero en tan solo segundos fue tacleada por Nico que se le sentó encima impidiendo que se moviera, colocando su mano encima de su cabeza haciendo presión contra el suelo.

Demonios… estaba tan cerca.. — Refunfuño Yukiho con frustración.

No te será fácil escaparte esta vez— Maki aprovecho para amordazarla con una soga gruesa para colgarla en el techo con un gancho mientras su cuerpo pendía en posición horizontal mientras ambas Nico y Maki se miraban mutuamente para después mirar a Yukiho con una expresión sumamente extraña, sonreían pero no de alegría más bien de perversión acercándose hacia ella.

Mereces un castigo mayor por intentar huir… — Estaban peligrosamente cerca de ella, con claras intenciones malas con su cuerpo, mientras reían con arrogancia.

No esperen… les diré todo… solo no me hagan daño por favor… se los suplico… — Con una gota en la frente temía que ellas abusaran de su pequeño y no bien proporcionado cuerpo, como el de la pelirroja, incluso la pelinegra pareciendo una loli tenía mucho más atributo que ella.

Vamos a divertirnos las 3 — Dijeron las 2 tsunderes al mismo tiempo cerrando el espacio con Yukiho, lo siguiente que vendría sería algo que lamentaría Yukiho completamente.

 **Nota de autor: Les dejo hasta aquí :v lo se soy cruel jajaja, pero no se preocupen en el próximo capítulo habrá un trio :v y del hard así que preparen palomitas, sus lentes 3D porque será asombroso!**


End file.
